


Loki's Revenge

by boredbrooder, CatalinaAcosta, ManipLoki



Series: Hydra Alternative Universe RP [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Beating, Bisexual Female Character, Biting, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Branding, Broken Bones, Burning, Catheters, Choking, Clones, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, Collars, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cutting, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Electrocution, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Feeding, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gang Rape, Genital Torture, Girls in Chains, Improvised Sex Toys, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Loki Whump, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neglect, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Tickling, Nudity, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Self-Flagellation, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Starvation, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Water Sex, Whipping, Whump, female whump, rodents, thrall collars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-03-22 05:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalinaAcosta/pseuds/CatalinaAcosta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManipLoki/pseuds/ManipLoki
Summary: Based off of a rp by Boredbrooder and Catalinaacosta.Autumn is one of Hydra's Super Soldiers. She finds a handsome young man in the underbelly of Hydra's base. She makes him her new project. But even she can't keep the second Prince of Asgard as a pet forever. When Loki frees himself Autumn and her friend will suffer greatly as he takes his revenge..Content Warning: Explicit, violent, sexual, torture.





	1. Pretty Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boredbrooder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/gifts), [CatalinaAcosta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalinaAcosta/gifts).



> Please, Please, Please, Please, read the tags. There is a lot in there and I may add more to them later on. This fic was accidentally written when reading my friends' rp that is supposed to be about Bucky as the Winter Soldier. I asked the question, "what if this other character was Loki and what would happen?" With permission from the original rpers I am allowed to write and publish this au of an rp au.
> 
> Also if there are any tags that you think I've missed please let me know, I will add them promptly.

Loki stirred awake. He could hear her, her steps making her way towards him. He was bound with his arms behind his back. She had left him for days like this, leaving his joints to stiffen painfully. He winced at his full bladder pushing against the plug forced into his penis. Loki tried to roll his shoulders without aggravating the half healed cuts that littered his body. He unintentionally let out a high whine as he jostled the wounds. 

He heard her, his captor. Autumn, her voice became audible as her footsteps neared.  
“He’s awake,” she said. Loki froze his movements, only then did he notice the second pair of footsteps following the wretched witch. 

Loki opened his eyes, the light from Autumn’s hands nearly blinded him. She had left him for a long time in the dark, the light was too bright, meager as it was. 

“Summer, meet my pet. I call him Pretty Prince.” 

Loki glared up at the pair towering over him. Summer, Summer looked down at him. She had this horrible childish grin. “Well, hello, Pretty Prince,” she cooed. She laughed at the sight of him. Her eyes wandered over Loki’s naked body. “How on Earth did you get all this here?” Summer asked Autumn. 

Loki caught Autumn’s movement out of the corner of his eye. She shrugged as she answered the condescending b*tch crouched over him. "Most of it was already here. Getting him here was the hardest part. The rest, I snuck in under my clothes." Loki cringed at the memory of his...transition to the new chamber. 

In an instant the memory fled his mind as Autumn threw the bucket of water in Loki’s face. Loki flinched and half choked on the water forced into his nose and mouth. He shivered, despite the water not being terribly cold, but another high pitched whine escaped his mouth. He had flinched so hard he had torn open several of the wounds and his penis throbbed with the need to relieve himself. 

Loki gagged on his pain as Autumn jerked on the rope and pulley. His arms were forced up behind him, he quickly scrambled to his feet to relieve his shoulders of the intense pressure and pain. 

Autumn was on him in a moment, after quickly tying off the rope to encourage him to stay on his feet. She grabbed at his jaw and pried his mouth open. Loki winced and quickly allowed her entry. His mouth was still sore, still trying to heal. 

"We had a bit of a dispute and his tongue was heavily burned.” Loki glared at Summer as she ogled his red and black mottled tongue. Autumn had forced a hot coal into his mouth as an attempt to temper his silver tongue. “You'll have to forgive his lack of a greeting," Autumn continued lightly. 

Summer giggled, stood so she could further inspect his him. Loki hated the hungry look in her eyes. "Awesome..." Summer laughed in delight. "Autumn, you're a genius!" 

Sadism didn’t need geniuses, just overly creative fools, Loki thought to himself. Loki would bide his time. Despite Autumn’s inflictions, Loki would heal and he would make Autumn suffer truly genius tortures. He rolled his eyes as Autumn blushed at the compliment. 

"Perhaps," she said. She released his mouth so she could bend down to inspect his penis and her crude handmade wire cage around him. Loki stiffened as she finally removed the pug. Loki gasped as finally he would be able to relieve himself. Before he could she took hold of his caged length and fed a skinny tube into his penis. Loki hissed as it burned within him. He shuddered, jostling the tube, forcing it to scrape painfully within him. She pushed the tube into his bladder and opened the end. His full bladder drained in an instant out of the tube and into a waiting pan.

Loki gasped as he was fully relieved. And glared at Summer as she hummed her question, "Why not let him piss himself?"

Autumn gave her answer, “I've done that before with other pets, but I don't have proper medical equipment. If he gets an infection, I can't clean it. He'll die far too quickly." Autumn lifted up his testicles to reveal the wounds she left half healed on his legs. From the rough treatment so far, several were open and oozing blood. "If these go septic, I can't save him. And I have no way of disposing the body."

Loki rolled his eyes, Autumn was very dense as for he, Lok,i was not mortal. His body was not as limited to their rules of their physiology. Loki was a god and Loki rarely suffered such infections. 

Summer nodded in understanding, "I see....." She hummed again. "Well, that's alright."

Autumn sat up a little more only to roughly grab Loki’s testicles. She fondled him, squeezing him painfully. Loki shuddered and cursed his own inability to stop from hardening. His length pulsed against the wire cage. 

“Want a try?” Autumn offered Summer. Her hand was still tight around him. Loki tried to keep himself from making a sound, from letting them know how much...discomfort he was in.

Summer giggled as she eagerly moved forward to grasp him. “Why thank you!” she purred. Her hands squeezed him harder. He let out a small whimper as her nails dug into his sensitive skin. He gasped as she relaxed her grip, only to twist him to get a better look. Loki keened as her fingers smoothed over the partially healed brand, burned into his flesh. 

"Oh? What's this?" Summer inquired as she continued to rub over the mark. Loki’s breath became ragged and he tried to pull away. Her grip tightened on him until he stilled. 

"Oh, I forgot! I had some branding fun a few weeks ago. You should have heard him scream! That was right before I found the perfect gag. To be honest I wasn't paying much attention." She took a step away from him. Loki barely heard her promise to feed him. His mind was swallowed up in that moment as she neared, the branding iron blazing gold and red at the tip. Loki’s flesh burned before even touching his skin. 

He screamed his throat raw, even after she took the metal from him. It was when she lifted his head up to meet her eyes that he spat the curses from the old language. “Gamla vis Hruga uskit'r, meyla krafla mikli thur syr!” 

Autumn’s head had tilted to the side and her nails dug into his jaw. “What was that?” Loki held his tongue, but snarled at her. She reached down and grabbed at his testicles and added pressure into the seared tissues. Loki choked on the pain. But she held him in place. A hand on his jaw, the other on his testicles. Her nails scraped at the bleeding brand. Loki’s eyes rolled back into his head, the pain being much, too much. 

“Care to repeat your words, my Pretty prince?”

Loki repeated the cursed words again and reeled as she twisted him in her grip. “I’ll have the translation please, it does me little if not to know their meanings. Clearly you know this, silvertongue?” 

Loki glared, put could not take the punishment and his lips gave her the meanings, “Thou art less than a heap of sh!t, you child, born of a long dead sow.” 

Autumn’s head tilted. She released him and let him fall to the ground, as her hold was all that held him up. His tired and emaciated body sank to the floor and she disappeared from view. He heard her speaking quietly to him. Too calm, too peaceful for her kind. “Marked as mine by fire, trained by me also with fire. She returned with iron tongs in her hand, they held a burning coal. Loki tried to move away but she caught him, gripped his head and pressed it to his lips, he gasped as it burned and she shoved it into his open mouth. She dropped the tongs and let it sear against his leg as she wrapped her arms around his face. She forced his jaw closed as he writhed at her breast. The coal burned his flesh and dried out his throat. It had fallen onto his tongue and burned away the majority of the muscle there. 

Loki shuddered as suddenly the hand around his balls worked at him more gently. He gave out another gasp that brought him back to the present. Summer massaged his balls and laughed as she watched him harden in response. Loki grunted, a sharp whine following it as she squeezed him with all her strength. His head tipped back as he tried to control his reaction. 

He closed his eyes tightly as he heard her say, "Oh this is such fun!"  
“Open up, my Pretty Prince,” Autumn’s sickly sweet voice called to him. Loki glanced her way and snarled at her as he caught sight of the filthy mouse dangly by its tail caught between her fingers. 

Loki clamped his mouth shut, knowing too well that is was pointless. “It’s suppertime,” Autumn purred. Loki refused, a sharp turn of the head. She grabbed him by the jaw and a gentle pressure against his burned mouth was all it took for him to obey. She forced his mouth open wide before lowering the squeaking mouse into his mouth. His teeth came down onto her hand as she slid the mouse down his throat. She gave him a look that he easily read, a clear warning. He shuddered and removed his teeth from her. He gasped as Summer still worked on him, making his cock press painfully against the cage. Autumn forced the mouse into his throat. 

Loki choked on the living thing wriggling in his throat. Loki tensed, worked at his throat muscles to kill the thing trapped there. He would have whimpered, except the mouse cut off his air supply. Its tiny sharp claws and teeth tore at his throat. Loki flinched when Autumn’s elbow hit him roughly in the chest, her voice is harsh in his ears. "Next time, don't resist me!" She turned away from him to look at her companion. "How are you enjoying him?" 

Summer laughed. "Oh this is delicious. I hope you'll bring me back here more often!" She hummed and stroked at the bulge in his throat. Loki continued to gag and choke as she added pressure the creature. She giggled as he and the mouse simultaneously suffocated.

He willed it down, slowly and painfully it passed into his stomach. He breathed deeply, free of the obstruction in his throat, but it became a harsh groan as Autumn’s hand moved back to his balls, they had swollen under her touch, they hurt. His erection was tight up against the wire cage. Already he was reaching his limit of tolerance. He had hoped to keep his screams inside for a while longer. 

Loki nearly forgot about the rodent in his stomach. It still moved and was tearing at him, making his stomach bleed. He tried breathing deeply into his stomach and then sucking his stomach in. The juices and acid in his stomach stirred and finally the mouse fell still, suffocating within him. 

Summer picked up the plug, it’s end was thin and sharp like a nail. Small enough at the end to fit into him. But now Summer used it to poke him painfully through the tight cage. She scratched him lightly. Loki tried to twist away from the pain. 

She hummed at his discomfort, “Does he get off on torture now?" No, Loki answered her in his mind. But clearly you do. I react as any man should to such...ministrations. 

"Try proving otherwise," Autumn said with a smirk. "Oh, want to see something fun with the nail?"

No, Loki thought. 

Summer smiled, "Ooh, yes please!"

"Stick the nail in the little hole to block the semen. Then stroke him. He's already hard enough that his flesh is wrapping around the wires, so you should be able to do it without hurting yourself. Keep going until he's ready to explode!" Autumn ordered the other gleefully. Loki closed his eyes. Trying to steady himself, to prepare himself for more pain and degradation 

Summer grinned and shoved the nail into his urethra. Loki whined as she quickly stroked him. "You gonna cum, little slave?" Summer’s voice was like that of an infant. And he looked forward to making her choke on her words. 

He couldn’t help the whimpers that escaped his lips. He shuddered and tensed as the woman led him into an agonizing orgasm. Autumn folded her hand and smirked at him. He closed his eyes. The plug stopped the precum and painfully delayed the ejaculation. Loki panted, he could not release. 

“Jack him harder, love. Something really cool will happen when he's built up enough pressure."

Loki could sense Summer’s grin and stroked him harder and faster. She beat on him and called out to him. Her filthy fingers causing such agony, in such a thing that should be pleasurable. They enjoyed his delayed pleasure? He would turn them into whimpering puddles before him. 

He grunted as she continued on him. He was so close, the plug could not stay there for long. He would rupture something if it did. His breath stuttered as he felt himself push against the cage. He strained so much that he could not see any of the wires as his erection tried to break free. He could feel them, trying to contain him. It hurt more each time Summer’s hands passed over him. 

"Come on Pretty Prince, don't you want to cum all over my pretty tits?" she teased him. She paused to pull them out of her shirt. The pale plump bulges of flesh taunted him. He swallowed hard and with a wordless shout he ejaculated. The force of it shot the plug out of him and across the room, hopefully never to be found again. His own cum burned him, much too hot.

Autumn laughed and slapped her thighs, "What'd I tell you!"

Summer joined in Autumn’s laughter as she pushed her breasts back into her clothing. She wiping her hands off on his bare stomach. "Oh my god! That's hilarious! He squeals like a little pig!" Loki’s glare went mostly unnoticed as the women rambled on. 

"Imagine summoning that sound from Night!" Autumn suggested as she took up the billy club. She had well used it on him. He couldn’t help the shiver when she dragged it across his back. 

“There are so many things I could do with this," she purred at her companion. "What would you like to see me do with it?" This is where Loki hoped Summer would be relatively dull. But there was no such luck for him. 

Summer smiled widely. "Beat his cock with it, while it's still hard." Loki glared at her. But Autumn did the opposite, she was gentle as she walked around him, dragging the club over his skin gently. The moment she hesitated, Loki braced himself. She drove the head of the club into his stomach. He tried to double over to protect himself. But it only put painful pressure onto his shoulders. He huffed, trying to breathe. While still bent over she swung the club into his still erect cock. Loki’s head threw back and he arched as he howled in agony. His breath was ragged and shallow as he tried to breathe through the pain. A high pitched whine sounded with each breath he took. 

Summer laughed at him, giggling like an adolescent girl, "Oh god this is so fun!!" Loki would show her fun. He would hold her down. He would take the club and shove it into her as an unlubricated dildo. He would slam it into her cervix until she bled to death. But he would bespell her. Enchant her in that moment to live in a loop of ever agony but never death. That would be fun. 

Autumn dragged the billy club gently against his skin, then hit him in the ribs. Loki hung his head and whimpered. He flinched as he felt the club against his skin again, this time gentle. She dragged it up and down the bruises that already painted his skin. She hit him again, just as he was nearly relaxed. Loki’s teeth were gritted and his eyes shut tight. She continued her pattern of gentle touches followed by striking him. Again and again she continued to alternate between hurt and comfort. Loki howled on the last strike, he felt one of his ribs crack and he descended into whimpers as she rubbed the club gently against the fractures. 

"Would you like to try?" Autumn asked, holding the club out. When Autumn’s hands were free she put them back onto Loki’s balls. She rubbed and fondled them until he began to grow hard again. Loki choked on the pain. He was much too sensitive now. But Autumn easily stimulated him into another painful erection as he strained against the wire cage. 

Summer smiled and smacked Loki’s cock just as it fully hardened. Loki felt something tear within him. He nearly fell to the ground. He caught himself before he ripped his own shoulders out of their sockets. His head was tipped back and mouth was open in a silent scream. 

"Wow, careful! We still want him to have a cock!" Autumn said with a giggle. Loki could barely hear her, there was the sound of water rushing in his ears. He managed a sigh of some relief as the rope pulling him up was released. Loki fell forward, ready to sag to the floor. A second tight rope around his waist caught him. Loki opened his eyes. Somewhere during the symphony of pain, Autumn had tied a rope around him his abdomen. It held him up. He lifted his arms to swipe at Autumn. But she caught his wrists and tied each to his ankles and his ankles to the heavy plank of wood at his feet. His ribs protested at the new positioning. His shoulders, at least, had a moment to relax. 

"Considered spanking him yet?" Autumn asked. Loki half sighed, knowing what it looked like. Him nude, bent over with his bottocks hoisted in the air. Free for the taking. He imagined then having Autumn forced into several open positions. With a number of his clones created from his seidr. One shoved into her core, one from behind, making his way into her ass, a third forcing her mouth open for his length. He would make her cry, bleed, choke and beg for more before he was finished with her. 

Summer grinned. "Of course I have!" She hummed and caressed his ass with the club. "Hold still," she taunted.

Loki breathed heavily through his nose as he waited for the next onslaught of pain. Autumn cackled like a dog. Summer’s laughter was like a hyena, high pitched, annoying. Through the curtain of his hanging filthy hair he saw her move, a swift painful swinging of her arm. Loki flinched and huffed at the impact of the club against his bottom. 

Loki could only partially see the woman, from his upside down position. Between his legs and looking up he could not contain the next flinches and whimpers as her attacks became more brutal. He heard her say, "Oh that's a delicious sound," when he finally released a shout of pain. 

Her grin on her face looked twisted like a frost giant’s grin. "I wonder how many of those I can make you do," she told him. She swung and hit him again on the last word.

Loki tried to temper down his shouts. Both women were incredibly strong despite their age and the fact that they were mortal. Loki lost track of the hits. Despite his superior physiology, his backside and legs burned. Tears produced from his eyes without his permission. 

By the time Summer stopped her attack, Loki’s legs were shaking and his throat was raw from his shouts. His entire backside and the back of his legs stung, burned and felt ever so tender. 

Loki heard Summer sucked audibly at her teeth, “Only 20? Seriously?"

"He gets bored. We gotta keep it interesting," he heard Autumn say. Well she wasn’t wrong about that. From his position he couldn’t quite see how she moved. Only heard her shuffling sounds. A glint of light reflected off of the mostly dull metal. Loki stretched and turned to look. He grimaced at the dangling wire Autumn was uncoiling. 

"Oooh! I like the look of that!" exclaimed Summer. You would, wouldn’t you? Loki thought.  
Loki turned his head away from Autumn when she unexpectedly shoved the club back into his face. "Bite," she ordered. Loki growled at her. She look the club and hit him hard against his already tender backside. When he shouted, the woman shoved it into his mouth. Loki glared at her as he breathed around the intrusion in his mouth.

He watched her wearily as she picked up a pair of wire cutters and clipped the coil of wire in her hands. The short lengths of wire between one and two feet made him nervous. He knew what was coming. He had several long looped scars wrapping around his arms and legs already from this game. Loki noticed Summer watching Autumn curiously. 

Autumn smiled with cruel excitement as she stepped toward him. He forced his body still, refusing to tremble in their close proximity. She took one of the wires and wrapped it around the largest part of his bicep. She twisted the ends together. 

Loki continued to glare at her. His breath caught in his throat as the loop of wire around his bicep twisted smaller and smaller. Until it pressed against his skin. Loki's flesh was Asgardian, not easily cut. It should break the wire before it broke him. There shouldn’t be any metal on Midgard that could cut his flesh. But the wire she used somehow defied Loki’s knowledge.

He winced slightly at the pain as the wire dug into his arm and then cut him. He knew it was going to only get worse. He caught Summer blinking a few times before she slowly realized what Autumn was doing. When she did she grinned and shouted, "Oh that's genius!" Her high pitched sharp laughter followed another of Loki’s whimpers. 

Loki shivered as he felt the blood drip down his arm. He couldn't help the gruff grunts and keening that escaped his lips. The wire cut through muscle and blood vessels. It hurt and burned and he watched as the blood dripped down his arms and pooled at his feet. 

Autumn handed the Summer several of the cut wires. "Just his arms," she warned. "We'll leave the wires on until he heals a bit. We don't want him bleeding out." 

It was unlikely that he would bleed out from this simple torture. But the thought of his muscle and flesh healing around the wire, again, made him wince. Trapping the foreign object partially into his flesh would meant that they would have to cut it out of him.

Autumn began to wrap a second wire just below his elbow. She tightened it, deeper than the first. Loki hissed at the pain.

"I've done this as deep as the bone in the past. I lack the strength to go through the bone however. We won't go that deep with him. He's the only pet I've got. Don't go any deeper than the surface muscle," she instructed Summer. 

Summer agreed. She purred with eagerness to harm him. She wrapped the wire around his forearm. She slowly tightened the wire. So that he would feel the slow agonizing pain. Loki strained, a low whimper escaped between the club in his mouth. He was suddenly grateful for the piece in his mouth as he savagely bit down onto it to avoid screaming. Autumn smirked as she finished her second wire, for the the third she placed around his wrist. 

Summer grinned as she drew out his torture, she hummed as she forced the wire to slowly cut his skin. She closed the noose of wire into his flesh, she took it deeper than the other. Forcing the wire to press against the bones in his wrist, to strangle the blood vessels there. He freely bled.

“That’s deep enough, Summer,” the first warned. “Do another.”

Summer hummed and nodded. She grabbed another wire and wrapped it around his wrist for a second time, only a little lower than the first. She squeezed it even slower than the first. She continued to hum as she worked as if the task was merely a cross stitch pattern. 

"Hmm, it seems you are a fan of the slow torture," Autumn observed. "When I have the right equipment, I can cause the wire to twist so slowly it would take days to cut the skin. You'd love it!" Loki had no doubt that the woman's words were truthful ones. He hoped she failed to find such things.

Summer nearly moaned. "That sounds heavenly," she purred. To Loki's surprise Summer leaned over and kissed Autumn.

Loki hoped the sudden distraction would save him some pain. Let him heal, let his magic find him again so he can be free. Unfortunately the kiss went mostly unnoticed. 

"Feel free to put one more on that arm," Autumn instructed. She turned and shifted into the shadows and out of Loki's view. Loki gasped in pain as Summer wrapped around wire around the palm of his hand, under his thumb. Summer giggled and grinned madly. She looked up into Loki's eyes, holding his gaze. "This is going to hurt like a bitch," she promised. 

Loki shuddered uncontrollably at her warning. He twisted his head away so he wouldn’t have to see her mutilate his hand. He braced himself. Summer laughed maniacally as she slowly dug the wire into his flesh. Loki whined. The wire pushed the bones in his hand closer together. Loki's arm was wrecked and his hand shook violently in agony. His grunts became high keening whimpers. Summer laughed again and continued the twisting and the squeezing of the wire. The wire cut through to the muscle and Summer thankfully let go. Loki stood there, bent over, trembling in pain, his teeth threatened to break the club in his mouth as he tried to control his response. Because of his posture and wounds below his heart, his heart beat steadily a river of blood from the severe cuts.  
Loki looked up as he heard the returning steps of Autumn. He tensed at the sight of Autumn. She stepped out of the shadows. She was completely nude, except for the fake shaft that she wore over her pubic hairs. 

Loki heard Summer moan then ask, her tone light, humorous, “Is that for me or him?.” 

Loki could find nothing remotely funny about the entire situation. Autumn hesitated and spoke to Summer, “Him...for now…” 

Loki’s flesh was trying to heal around the crushing wire. Everything hurt, but the pain was pushed to the back of his mind as Autumn stepped closer. Loki shivered uncontrollably as Autumn moved behind him. Bent over as he was he could see Autumn move closer to him. He could see the workings of the buckles that strapped the dildo to her hips. But it was more than that. He could see, from where he was, how there was a second piece reversed on the underside. It protrude up and into Autumn’s core. 

He clamped his teeth harder over the club in his mouth. He refused to flinch as she put her hands on his hips. She lifted them up, lining herself up with him. Loki relaxed his head and looked at the ground, the drops of blood stained there as he braced himself. 

Summer giggled, like the sadistic child she was, "Oh goody,” she held out the last syllable on the last word. She licked her lips as she leaned forward, watching the woman behind him and Loki’s expression of disgust. “No lube, right?" she asked.

“Hm,” the woman behind Loki thought about it as she ran her fingers up and down his hips, gently kneading his hot tender butt cheeks. “I’ll tell you what,” she decided. “I’ll give to him, exactly how you’d want it yourself. Would you want it with lube?” 

Loki tried to tamper down the spark of hope. He could not afford it. He doubted the sadistic little women would ever consider such a thing for him.

"Well, I would want lube, and stretching, and vibrators, followed by a rough pounding,” Summer considered. Loki wouldn’t mind such a thing either, not like this, but better than the other paces of torture they had come up for him so far. “Buuut,” Summer considered it. Loki let the tiny spark of hope die as Summer continued her sentence, “I want to see you tear apart his ass.” Her voice was cruel, harsh and psychotically sing-song toned, “Make him bleed."

Loki glared at her, his eyes screamed at her the both of you have already made me bleed. 

“Oh you dirty slut,” Autumn told her, her voice light and playful. He forced himself to relax, it would be easier that way. She moved closer. He could feel her breath on his back. With incredibly strength and force she slammed the prosthesis into him without warning. Loki rocked forward from the impact. She took him to the hilt on the first thrust. Loki screamed as the rope held him in place, fully impaled on the dildo. Loki felt himself tear, somewhere, deep inside. He was unprepared and dry, too much, too fast. Loki could barely breathe, let alone think. 

Loki was surprised to hear Summer’s laughter and clapping over his ragged breathing. "Oh yes love!” Summer shouted. Her voice suddenly too loud. He heard her say, “That's it! Pound his asshole! Make him regret being born."

Loki closed his eyes. Autumn pulled back out, freeing the prosthesis of his body. Loki knew he was bleeding, could feel it dripping down his legs. He could see it running down the long half healed lacerations on his legs. He squeezed his eyes tighter as she thrust the thing back into him. He didn’t scream the second time, his own blood helped, made into lubrication the woman failed to apply. 

His breath was short, he didn’t scream, but grunted with each shove into him. Loki heard someone moaning, not in pain but in pleasure. He cracked his eyes open as Autumn pulled out. He could see Summer, sitting on the floor. Her dress was pulled up and her hand shoved between her legs as she rubbed at her clit. 

Loki’s eyes rolled backward as Autumn found a slow rhythm of rough pounding into him. He found that he couldn’t take his eyes off of Summer. These women, eager to cause him pain and arousal. He could make them weep, if not for his bindings. He could make them kneel before him and worship him with their bodies. He would make them cry out his name and they would beg for more. 

Loki’s teeth pressed harder against the club, he heard a cracking sound as his teeth threatened to break it. His body reacted to the women, the one pounding into him from behind and the one touching herself before him on the ground. He winced as his caged cock began to harden again.

Summer grinned, still at work stimulating herself, “he’s getting hard again, the slut!” Loki glared at her, the woman child beneath him. She was one to speak. 

“He might whine like a pig, but we all know what he likes,” Autumn said between her grunts as she continued to punish his anus. “Don’t you?” she asked, almost sweetly. 

Loki’s breath remained ragged, but he would not respond to the mortal. She repeated her question in a shout and slapped his cheeks for emphasis. Loki only stiffened in response, half trying to escape her pounding into him, but the ropes held him perfectly in place. His legs felt like jelly and he wobbled on them. The rope around his middle kept him in position, but leaning all of his weight there would hurt his damaged ribs. He half noticed the wires they had twisted into his arms had disappeared under his skin as his flesh knitted over the cruel metal. He did not look forward to removing them later. 

“He does, the f*cking slut,” Summer moaned, her fingers busy. “He’s going to cum all over my pretty p*ssy.”

Loki looked down at her. And imagined himself free. She thought that this game of torture was fun? Loki could make her scream without touching her. He would make her cry and beg. He would force his way into her, he would fill her with himself. Before he was finished with her, she would beg for him to stop. For the price of taking him down her throat, he would stop, but only when she choked on his cum. 

Loki hissed as Autumn slapped his ass until he felt the welts raise. She didn’t stop. And he refused to answer her. She continued her savage pounding into him. Blood escaped freely down his legs and over the prosthesis. Her hot breath was on his black, on the scars she had left on him. Loki finally gave the nod, the answer she was looking for. Loki clearly remembered what she had done to him the last time he had refused. 

Loki gasped as suddenly her hand rubbed gently over the welts she left, as if to sooth him. It only caused him to harden more. Loki whined as his cock, once again, pressed painfully against the wire cage. 

He felt her laughter and grunted as she picked up her speed. She moved faster and faster. Each thrust made him rock forward and rock back onto the unforgivable shaft. It was like a broken damn, a flood of blood down his legs. It spread out beneath him so thickly that he could see his own reflection. 

Summer moaned, "Yes Autumn." She fingered herself faster, in time with Loki’s whimpers. "Tear open his tight little ass and make him beg for more." I will make you eat your words. Loki promised in his heart. 

Loki shuddered at warm drops of liquid hitting his back. But Autumn’s hand reached around to his front to grab his genitals. Loki could only breathe raggedly. “He’s he’s close to cumming!” she announced. A sob tore from his lips as her grasp was a painful one. She held him like a handle, to push him back onto the didlo as she pumped into him. 

Summer echoed him, but with a moan of pleasure. She scooted closer to him, just shy of touching his blood. Her mouth spoke vile words, "Cum on my pretty c!nt, Pretty Prince. It's the closest you'll ever get to making love to a woman ever again!" I will start with you, Loki promised her.

Autumn’s hand continued to fondle his cock and balls, suddenly changing from being rough to gentle. Her rough poundings did not falter. Loki sobbed at the simultaneous pain and pleasure. His cock was fully hardened once more. She coaxed him and tortured him until he ejaculated. It burned on the way out and landed directly onto Summer’s wet folds of her entrance.  
Summer moaned and arched her back. Her face was red from pleasure. "You f!cking slut, you came while being raped by a woman! You must enjoy this!" she mocked him. He ignored her. He would have his revenge. He just needed to bide his time. Just a little bit longer. 

Autumn gave a few final thrusts, still powerfully hard enough to make him shout. When she was finished with him, she ripped the dildo out of him, blood rushed out of his anus. Loki’s legs gave out at last. He was still held in place, it made no difference, apart from how the rope around his middle dug sharply into his flesh. He hung his head. 

"Well, Summer, I was going to offer to do you next, but I'm not sure you want a slave's blood inside you." Loki ignored their ramblings, he focused on his breathing. 

Summer giggled madly her fingers finally came to a stop. "I definitely don't, how disgusting."

"Then perhaps, you'd like to put this filthy thing back in the hole that soiled it?" Autumn hummed.

"Actually, I was thinking you could have him clean it off with his mouth before you put it in me."

Loki lifted his head slightly in confusion. 

"Alright," Autumn said. She turned around to face him. "He took the mouse well enough. This isn't nearly as bad." She stepped closer to him and Loki cringed. "After all, it's your body fluid. Clean it!"

Loki stiffened as it was shoved into his face. Autumn gripped his hair to lift his head up. She bent his head so far back that he gasped at the pain. He could hear Summer giggling madly. Autumn waited patiently. 

"Put your mouth on it," she ordered. She wagged it before him. Loki glared at her. He tried to roil from her. She jerked on his hair, making him gasp again. "NOW!" Autumn shouted, she drove the dildo into his gasping mouth. Loki gagged as it hit the soft palate in his mouth. 

Loki’s vision blurred as he choked and gagged on his own bodily fluids. He vaguely heard Summer moan, “Suck on it, bitch!" 

Loki found himself suddenly obeying the orders, but it was all at a distance. He was disassociating. He knew what was happening, but it felt suddenly far away. Distant, less horrible this way. He delved into one of his own fantasies. He had once, a hundred years or so ago, found his way into the forbidden section of the library. He had picked part the locks with his magic and delved into forbidden arts. One book taught him how to be-spell thrall collars. At the time his thirst for knowledge overruled his morality. At the time he had no intention to use such spells. But he learned them nonetheless. He would bind Autumn to him. Make her into his own personal thrall. She claimed his slow responses to her as obedience, but she knew nothing of the sort. As his bond thrall she would be unable to disobey. That is, if she wished for the punishments to end she would have to obey fully. If she wished to eat, or speak she would have to pleasure him. Loki would have her. Once his seidr reached full strength. He would summon his duplicates. He would stretch her out, held down by his own cloned hands. He would share her with himself. He would see how many of his cocks could fit inside of her p!ssy. How many into her anus. How many into her throat. And he would mark her with is teeth as his multitude of cocks and hips tore her insides to pieces. But he would not let her escape with death. No. He had many great toys of torture stored away in his dimensional pocket. 

He had a multitude of knives and whips and salvaged toys from Midgard’s dark ages. One such device had a pointed end that would pierce her cervix when he shoved it into her. A handle and a crank opened the four petals inside of her. It would stretch her vagina. It would create a lovely bulge, before forcing her pelvic bones apart. He would leave it in her while he penetrated her anus. He would litter her throat with marks from his teeth. He would fondle her breasts until bruises in the shapes of his hands were left. 

Autumn would beg for death. Loki would deny her of everything. He would brand her, as she did him. But the brand would be another spell. To which he could call fire and ice into her mind. Send her into visions of freezing to death, or burning. Or the feeling of him raping her with a dagger. He would break her. Completely break her, so that she was nothing more than a simple, shivering pet. One that cowers and flinches at his every approach. But he would make her love him. Make her fear the darkness and of being alone. She would fear him, but love him. She would devote her body for the pleasure of his. 

"Are you ready to take it down that pretty little throat of yours, pet?" Autumn’s words were distant, far from him. 

"Yes! Make him take it all!!" Summer’s words were lost like in the fog of his mind. 

He paid no heed to what he did or didn’t do. His mind changed the words. He imagined his hands tight in her hair. He imagined saying similar words to her as he pressed the tip of his cock to her lips. He would order the binding to hold Autumns mouth open wide as he forced himself down her throat. He would revelled in her choking and gagging sounds. He would watch as his cock bulged in her throat. He would push himself all the way in, so her face was pressed against his abdomen. And when he thrusted his balls would slap against her. He could imagine wrapping his hands around her neck. Threatening to snap it as he continued to f!ck her throat. 

He wouldn’t release her until she blacked out, not until he came inside of her. When he finished he would leave her gasping on the ground as cum dribbled from her mouth. He would rape her, as she lay unconscious. First as she laid spread out before him, the wet folds of her entrance open before him. He would make her bleed. He would use her so roughly she wouldn’t be able to move, let alone sit or or walk for weeks. 

Loki continued his fantasy barely aware of his body obeying Autumn. She forced it down his throat. His lips cracks and split as they reached the thickness of the base. He knew that Summer was ordering him to do something. Loki was so far gone in his mind of revenge that he couldn’t hear her, nor Autumn. 

Loki was vaguely aware of the rough treatment as Autumn pushed in and out of his mouth. Loki couldn’t breathe. He imagined it was because of his rough pounding into Autumn’s ass. He imagined her wrists and legs being tied and stretched out. He would make it extra tight, so that her shoulders and hips were pulled out of their sockets. He imagined two addition clones along side of him. A dagger in one hand as he added cuts to her anus, so she would stretch for three of his cocks. 

Loki snapped back into his body when Autumn pulled the dildo out of his mouth. He was limp before her, unable to move. He tried to ignore the bad taste in his mouth. He must have obeyed her orders completely. He couldn’t remember doing so. He wasn’t fond of losing memories, but he was glad to lose those ones. He moaned and struggled for breath.

"Think you're so smart, little pet?" Autumn sneered. Yes Loki thought, I was able to escape you for a moment from you. Autumn was not telepathic, she didn’t hear his thoughts, instead she said, "Let's see what Summer will do with this."

Loki was too weary to look at Summer. But he heard her moan. From edge of his vision he saw her move, spreading her legs open. "Oh yes Autumn! F!ck me!"

Loki was shamefully grateful when he saw Autumn move away. He barely watched as Autumn pounced onto Summer. Autumn was as rough as she was with Loki. She slammed the shaft into Summer. Her rhythm was heavy and rough. She pushed her hips off the ground with each thrust. 

He could hear Summer’s moans of delight. Her begging the other, "Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me into the ground and show me my place!" A rather unexpected turn of events. Loki hadn’t thought Summer to be so interested in...being roughly used. And in his hands she would be roughly used. He would strip her of her clothing. He would drug her. He knew which herbs that would make her wet and needy, overly sensitive. But he would leave her there. Make her watch him use Autumn. Summer would be tied and suspended in the air, she would find no release. 

Perhaps he would whip her, before giving her a dose that would force her consciousness. He would wait until she begged for it. She thought she would like it rough? He would forge her a metal dildo. He would prepare it so that it glowed red with heat before shoving it into her. The fire would cook her insides. And she would never feel anything within her vagina ever again. 

Loki watched as Autumn rammed in and out of Summer. His fantasies still playing in his head.  
From his angle he could clearly see the dildo moving in and out Summer. Yes Loki thought, He would have to render Summer unable to feel any sort of pleasure there ever again. Perhaps he would cut her clit. Burn her and then cut her. Or cut her first, take her through a few agonizing rounds before cauterize her with the burning dildo. 

Damn Loki thought, his cock stirring within the wire cage. His fantasies and the sounds from the women were too much. 

"Use me! Make me your bitch!” he heard Summer beg. You will be my bitch, Loki thought. He would break her knee caps, so that she had to slither on the floor. He put her on a leash. He would only feed her his cum. He would see how a steady diet of that would keep her. Loki winced, he should stop watching, he should think of something else. 

He closed his eyes but heard Autumn say, "You better cum, little bitch, Cover this thing within you!" Loki imagined his teeth on Autumn’s clit. His silver tongue healed, making her writhe before him. He would dig his fingers into her. He would leave deep lacerations as he clawed her insides. He would find a pole to impale her on. Leave her standing there, if she falters the pole would slide further into her. He would leave her there for hours. He would return with her choking on blood as it tore through her stomach. Perhaps he would save her life. Only so he could put her back onto the pole. 

"Oh f!ck yes," Loki heard Summer whimper. “Thank you Mistress..."

Loki looked back up to see Autumn to slow and stop. She panted, "I've never done that to a woman before," Loki took little interest in her as she stroked Summer’s cheek. He did watch carefully as she stood and reached for the buckles to the strap-on. 

"Really? You're so good at it," Summer hummed and stretched, giggling, she asked, "Would you like me to return the favor?"

Loki watched, only to ensure their interest stayed away from him. Summer was surprised and giddy to see the smaller dildo slide out of her. As the buckles fall, Autumn spread her legs slightly. He made himself look away, he tried to ease himself away, to relax. To think about his failed theft attempt. He ignored the sounds of moans, buckles and gentle whispers. 

"I've never had anyone be the driver but me," Autumn’s voice penetrated his thoughts. It was an interesting turn of events. It made sense though. Loki knew Autumn lusted after control. Loki, once the opportune moment presented itself, would take full control away from her.  
"Let's make sure my Pretty Prince has a good view, though."

Her last words caught Loki’s attention. He looked up, in time to see Summer’s mouth and tongue cleaning the two dildos. Her giggles were muffled by the dildo she shoved into her mouth. Loki imagined his length within her mouth as she hummed. The tip of him feeling the vibration of her vocal cords while surrounded by her hot mouth. Loki winced, the cage was becoming tight around him. He should not have looked up. 

"Oh yes! Wouldn't want him to miss out!" Loki cringed as she looked over at him. "The little bitch is hard again, isn't that cute?"

Loki waited patiently as Autumn walked over with a smirk on her face. She manipulated the ropes. She released his wrists and ankles from each other and from the plank on the floor. He whimpered when he looked at them. How had he forgotten the crude wire wrapped around him? Only the twisted ends of the wire were visible. The rest was buried by half healed scabs. He could not quite feel his fingers in the hand that Summer had attempted to crush. He forced movement into them and panted as they seared with pain out from under the veil of numbness. 

Autumn continued to work at the ropes. His body slid forward and he half worried that he would land on his face. But she caught him before he did. She tied the ropes off and left him hanging prostrate in the air. His feet and legs were still like jelly, he allowed himself to be mostly limp. The pressure on his ribs were uncomfortable. But he had to relax and let Autumn think she was in control, for now. A little more discomfort would be well worth it. He was so close to the floor that his caged cock nearly reached the ground. 

"In this position, his dick will graze against your back. It will be like he's participating, too,” Autumn promised. I will participate. Loki promised. Soon.

Summer laughed, "Autumn you're so cruel, I love it!" She went back to humming as she prepared herself. She put on the strap on, moaned as the smaller dildo sank into her well stretched folds. 

Just a little longer, Loki thought. He was beginning to pant. Autumn slid down on the ground. She looked up to him and said, "Grunt when the view is perfect.”  
.  
Summer giggled more. Loki watched closely as Summer slid overtop of her. Summer touched Autumn's cheek, and purred gently, "I am so glad you invited me!"

Loki grunted as Summer and Autumn moved below him. His cock did graze her back. 

"Do it," Autumn whispered sternly, still unable to give up complete control. Loki couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, he was so close now. 

Summer drove forward and moaned as the dildo within her shifted. She shoved the larger end into Autumn. "Oh yes!" she said, her voice thick with pleasure she started a quick hard rhythm on Autumn. Loki could feel it within him, strength and seidr stirring. It would have to be soon. He would have to wait until the timing was right, but not so late as the girls would finish and start on him again. Autumn had foolishly left his hands free...

"No. I don't like it rough," Autumn decided almost immediately. Loki raised his eyebrows. Well he knew exactly what to do with that sort of information.

Summer hummed, her movement settled at once, "No? I can do slow and gentle too. Making love!" she said. She planted a kiss onto Autumn’s neck and rolled her hips into her. Her hand reached up to rub Autumn’s clit gently.

"Yes... that's it!" Autumn said, her voice rising. She wrapped her arms around Summer's waist and arched into her thrusts. Loki wiped the smile from his face as Autumn suddenly remembered him. She looked up at him. "Do you like the view, Pretty Prince? Can you feel her skin on your caged cock?"

"Well, I can certainly feel the cage, and his precum," Summer added. Loki winced. He was dripping onto her. 

Autumn expression changed as if she was going to demand an answer from Loki. Summer unexpectedly shifted. Autumn gasped. Loki watched Autumn as pleasure stole her thoughts from her. She looked dazed and half confused. Summer quickly kissed her, but gently thrusted. 

They moaned in unison. Loki watched half amused as his tortures lost themselves in their pleasure. Summer continued to work on Autumn, Loki smiled as the two forgot and ignored him. 

"So good!" Summer panted. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Autumn sighed. Loki twitched in his restraints. His forgotten loose hands removed the cage that held his length hostage. Free of the thing, he stood fully erect. His feet found purchase. He tore apart the ropes holding him in place. 

 

Loki waited for Summer to plant another thrust into her. He watched her kiss Autumn’s neck. He waited for Summer to get in just the right position. "Cum for me!" Summer demanded. 

Autumn didn't like being told what to do. He saw it on her face. He watched her, bemused as she gritted her teeth, "Ask for it if you want my cum, slut. You called me Mistress once already."

Loki leaped on top of Summer. His own hard cock slammed into her anus, fast, hard, brutal. He took her to the hilt at once. His attack tripled in affect. His cock tore into her anus, the force of it drove Summer harder onto the small dildo within her p!ssy. In turn it pushed Summer violently into Autumn. 

The girls whimpered beneath him in pain. Loki smiled.


	2. Broken Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has freed himself from his bonds and retaliates almost mindlessly!
> 
> Remember the tags! This is probably the most explicit thing I have ever written!

The girls whimpered beneath him in pain. Loki smiled. Summer turned on him, sending an elbow towards his face. He caught it in his hand. Her other hand was trapped her, between her body and Autumn’s clit. Loki leaned hard against them. Slowing their movements. His hand on her elbow, twisted it. With a loud pop and crunch, he dislocated Summer’s elbow and fractured her arm. 

Summer screamed and thrashed, only to bring more pleasure to Loki’s buried cock and more pain to the dildos within her and Autumn. Loki put more pressure on Summer’s back and his good hand trailed over her shoulder to reach down and grab Autumn’s thin throat beneath his long fingered grasp. 

Autumn trembled in pain and fury. But he simply squeezed. Strangling the breath from her lips. 

“Autumn!” Summer called out, but her broken arm and dislocated elbow rendered her trapped. So she used her legs and kicked at him. Loki winced and had to let go of Autumn. Autumn sucked in a desperate gasp and pushed Summer backwards into Loki. 

Loki stumbled backwards, Summer came with him as he remained buried within her. Summer whined as the movement of pain hurt. Loki winced as his own half healed wounds reopened. He grabbed Summer around the back of her neck and viciously pulled himself free. He threw her to the ground. 

Autumn was on him in an instant. Loki forced his aching body into movement. Autumn was fast, for a mortal. Loki was Asgardian, even in his weakened state, he was much, much faster. And even with a crippled hand, his hands were free. He caught her fist before it could slam into his gut. A hard twist was all that was needed to sprain her wrist and crush most of the bones in her hand. 

The second hand landed a punch at his jaw. It knocked his head to the side. Autumn jerked her injured arm from his grasp, but nearly toppled backward from the momentum. With a quick kick, Loki swiped her feet out from underneath her. She landed hard on her backside. He places a bare foot on the ankle joint. He stomped hard there, breaking the bones and cartilage and displacing her ankle. 

Loki dodged the attack from Summer. His good hand caught the dildo still strapped to her. He lifted her up by it. Her vagina took her entire weight onto the dildo. He slammed her into the wall by the shaft of the dildo, it forced it deeper inside of her. His other hand was crippled, but he could lean against Summer’s shoulder with his forearm instead. He ripped the buckles and dildo out of her. He spread her legs open and shoved his own cock deep within her. He panted and grinned as the head of his length found the wall of her cervix. He pumped viciously into her and made her cum over him. 

Summer shivered in agony and in pleasure. She wept for Autumn. Loki pulled out of her before he filled her with his cum. He moved away from her as she crumpled to the floor. He ejaculated over her face and chest. 

Loki hears movement behind him, pantings of pain. He looks up to see Autumn pulling herself up. Summer suddenly reaches up to grab his leg with her good hand. He kicks her, breaking the bones there too. Summer howls in pain. 

Who is the squealing pig now? Loki thought. He stepped over her to where Autumn struggled to reach the discarded billy club. He moved it away, just with a gentle nudge from his foot. He flipped her over onto her stomach and leaned onto her back. He took her remaining good arm and jerked it backwards, dislocating her shoulder. 

He reveled in her screams of agony. Loki reached for the billy club. He spat on it. The only lubrication he would give it. He kicked her legs apart before shoving it into her ass. Autumn gagged and shuddered. Loki knelt over her. He pushed and worked on the billy club, forcing it further into her, until only the tip of the handle could be seen. 

He broke her other leg, just to ensure she wouldn’t be able to get up again. He stood up and turned in a slow circle to take stock of his hard work. 

Autumn’s shoulder, wrist, hand, ankle and both legs were broken. Summer’s arm was broken and elbow was dislocated. He took a second look at her and saw her trying to stand. He reaches back for the club, tears it out of Autumn’s ass and lands a bone breaking blow against her knee. Summer falls hard back to the ground. The bone is visibly shattered beneath her flesh. The billy club split apart at the impact. 

Both girls were panting, struggling to breathe in ragged gasps through their pain. Loki reached first for Autumn. He snatched her up by her hair and dragged her over to her elaborate pulley system. He bound her to the ropes. He bound her arms to her body and suspended her into the air. Her broken bones dangled. He teased her anus with his cock. His unhurt hand slithered around to her front. He fondled her clit, not unlike her treatment of him. He simultaneously forced his length into her anus and plunged his hand between her wet folds. He used her thoroughly and roughly. He came within her twice and made her cum over his long pale fingers. He worked on her hard, quick and brutal and insisted that she had not enough air to scream. 

He pulled out of her when she became mostly limp in her bonds. He glanced over at Summer who was on her stomach. She bled and cried as she tried to slither away on her stomach like a worm. She didn’t make it far. Loki in turn took her by the hair. He bound her into the ropes the same as he did with Autumn. 

Only he pressed his fully free cock between her well used folds. He made her moan in pleasure. His fingers worked into her anus. He gave her gentle kind thrusts and built in her a powerful orgasm. Only to leave her bereft. He pulled out of her before she could orgasm. And left her desperate for more. 

Loki limped into the darkness, where the two wenches couldn’t see. He winced as he sat down and lifted his crippled hand. He could not fully contain his whimpers as he untwisted the wire. He found a knife from Autumn’s stash of tools. He cut himself along the scabbed over wound. He freed the first wire. He winced as he realigned the bones in his hand, before shakily moving on to the next wire. 

Loki was dizzy and sick. His blood trickled over his arms again as he cut himself to free himself of the wire. He found Autumn’s discarded clothing and also the barrel of water. He took in great gulps of the the stagnant water, uncaring for the rust and bacteria in it. He was just desperate to clench his thirst. When he had his fill he used it along with torn pieces of Autumn’s clothes to cleanse himself and to wrap his own wounds. By the time he finished the dizziness fully passed. Already, just from hydrating himself he felt stronger. He was on the mend. 

He heard the girls stir awake. Their breathes change from unconsciousness to pained breathes. He made his way over to them. Along the way he stepped onto something hard and sharp. He stopped an bent over to pick up the small object. He grinned wickedly. 

The girls stilled their movements at his approach. Loki manipulated the ropes so that Autumn laid down on her back, still bound. He tied her ankles off to the plank and laid her in the drying puddle of his own blood. He spread her out before him. His knees rested on her open thighs. 

Autumn shuddered but spat viciously at him. “Are you having fun, pet? It will not last. I have many allies who will notice our misplacement. They will come for me and they will bring you such pain like you had not seen be-,” Autumn shuddered and froze. His hand was on her clit, his nails dug into her sensitive folds. Loki then held up the small object he had stepped on. Autumn’s eyes first widened then narrowed. It was the nail she had used on him to plug him up. He easily located her urethra, he gave her no preparation before forcing the nail into her. Autumn whimpers was music to his ears. She bled as he pushed it into her. When it came to a stop and could not go further, Loki rubbed at her clit. She writhed and squirmed. Her movements indicated an attempt to push it back out of her with her abdomen. 

Her movements did cause it to slide out ever so slightly. Loki grinned and ignored her cursed and viled words. He bent his head down to her. He stretched out his damaged tongue. It hurt, but he didn’t stop. She couldn’t hear his hiss of pain through her shouts anyway. The abuse his tongue sustained left his tongue mostly intact, but the surface level burned. He could taste only ash with it, could barely feel it, apart from the pain. But he forced the rough damaged surface along her labia. With it he pressed it against the broad flat head until it nuzzled against her opening. His fingers slithered down from her clit and massaged her at from the top of the nail. It must have scratched her as a small trickle of blood dripped from the head. With a finger massaging and holding the nail in place, his tongue trailed further down and swirled around her folds. Her writhing increased so he moved both hand from her core to hold her bruisingly still. He gently prepared her, allowed her to flood with need.

When she was thoroughly wet, he lifted his head. Autumn’s face was flushed red with sweat and tears. He watched her face as moved. He lifted her hips and lined himself up. He teased her clit and the head of the nail stuck into her. Autumn jerked and thrashed at the gentle touches. Loki leaned his head down to blow a cool breath over her exposed entrance. He smiled as goosebumps raised up over all of her exposed flesh. 

“Don-, Don’t you dare!” Autumn shouted at him. Loki glared at her. His fingers moved to her clit, rubbed at her, while lightly pressing his thumb to the nail. Autumn shouted and descended back into whimpers and pantings. He let her go and walked out of her line of sight, only to return with more of her torn clothes. He tied it into a tight ball, dipped it into the congealing puddle of his blood before shoving it into her mouth. Efficiently gagging her. 

His eyebrows raised slightly at the the sight of the nail. She had managed to push it out half way. He fondled her clit as he slowly slid it back into her. He pushed it to the the head and pulled it back and forth. Letting it rub her raw and scrape the walls of the urethra. Autumn keened in pain/pleasure. When her eyes were shut tightly closed, he pushed it all the way back in. He lifted up her hips and slowly, gently pushed himself in. He was painfully slow. He watched closely to how she tightened around him. He smiled as he fully sheathed himself within her. He could feel the gentle scrape of the nail through the fleshy wall. He held her, impaled on him. The nail trapped between their bodies. He gave her a moment, of pure pleasure before he began his hard rough pounding against her. 

He lifted her up further, twisting her back uncomfortably so he could have better purchase as he rammed into her cervix, again and again and again. She choked and gagged. And he was relentless. He used her roughly, bruising her skin and slamming into the the nail so that it tore her apart. The chamber was filled with their shared pantings, one in pleasure and the other in agony. In contest to the sounds that escaped their mouths was the loud slapping of wet flesh on flesh. 

Loki’s rhythm came to a halt, only so he could fill her with his seed. Just after he brought her to a painful orgasm that had her strain her broken bones. Then he was back at the vigorous pounding that led to a second intense ejaculation within her. He allowed her a second orgasm, more powerful than the first. At the end of it, Autumn’s tense muscles slackened as she passed out. 

Loki smiled and pulled out. He cleaned his cock in her hair. He removed the gag. It was wet and his blood, she must have swallowed, for the rag was only a faint pink color, rather than the dark maroon it had been. He heard a whimper as he tossed it away. He turned to see Summer hanging, tears tracked down her face. Loki twitched. 

He hunted for the discarded double sided dildo. When he found it he returned to his girls. Autumn was still unconscious and leaking cum and blood from his attack. Loki manipulated the ropes and suspended her back into the air. 

Summer writhed with painful shrieks as he secured the small dildo into her ass. He strapped it tightly to her. He jostled the larger side and she gasped and whimpered as it shifted the smaller dildo inside of her anus. With Autumn back in the air and still unconscious, he positioned her so that he could push her onto the larger of the dildos. The blood and cum made it easy to fully bury it to the hilt within her. 

He pressed both girls closer together. So they were connected from backside to vagina by the large and small dildos. He pushed them as close together as they would go. Summer was crying and begging Autumn to wake up. But she was fully out of it. He tied their bodies together with a rope. He lifted up Autumn’s broken legs and wrapped them around Summer’s torso. He tied Autumn’s ankles together securely, making sure that neither would be able to wiggle free. Loki smiled at Summer. He spread her legs and raped her hard and brutally. He slid out of her and cummed on her dangling feet to stop her from orgasming. 

 

Loki moved away from them. Taking the light with him. He left them in the dark. He smirked as he heard Summer whimper, “Not...not done…” 

He returned an hour or so later. He had found others, guards that he managed to easily kill. He had clothes now, shoes and proper bandages. His gut was uncomfortably digesting the rodent, still. But he had been well watered and he found better foods he could carry with him. As soon as the rodent passed he would be able to faster receive the nutrients his body needed to fully heal and allow his seidr to return. 

His girls remained in their place. Autumn was still unconscious, she didn’t stir when he forced his healed hand between her body and the large dildo. He rubbed at her clit and his fingers ghosted over the nail still in place. He trailed his hands over Autumn’s body. Touching her breasts. He wrapped his hands around her neck, just because he could. He didn’t choke her. She was still asleep. When he strangled her, he wanted her to see who was in control. 

Summer stirred as Loki fondled the unconscious Autumn. She whimpered at her broken bones. Instead of moving to face her, he twisted the ropes, turning Autumn away so that he could face Summer. She snarled at him, but he quickly shoved and hooked his fingers inside of her. The snarl left her face as she shuddered. He stepped closer. The hand buried inside of her opened and closed into a fist. His free hand pulled his genitals loose. Summer panted. He didn’t prepare her. He pulled his hand out slowly, only to shove his cock hard into her. The force of his impact drove the air from her lungs. He pulled her closer to him. 

She squirmed in his grasp, but his embrace was impossible for a mere mortal to break. He wrapped his mouth over her neck. He tasted her skin, though the rough muscle only tasted ash as he lapped at her pulse. Summer tried to cringe away, but she was trapped. He pulled his tongue from her throat and nipped at her with his teeth. He suckled at her throat. He stretched his mouth wider to catch a larger chunk of flesh between his teeth. He didn’t break her skin, But the bruise would be painful for several days to come. 

Loki gave a lazy-half hearted thrust. Just so he could hear her whimper. 

“Don’t- Don’t stop, please,” Summer panted. 

Loki pulled his mouth from her skin. He gave a violent thrust before capturing her mouth with his. He forced his damaged tongue into her mouth. Made her taste him. She coiled in disgust. But her mouth opened as he picked up a fast painful rhythm. 

Loki knew the exact moment when Autumn awoke. He saw her shudder and try to squirm away. He continued on with Summer, as if he didn’t notice. He mouth left Summer’s. He put all of his weight into his thrustings. He let Summer come and allowed her several orgasms. But what he wasn’t doing was for her. This was for Autumn who was awakening to what certainly must be horrific agony. 

He grinned when she fully awoke. Autumn’s roar was of rage and agony. It startled Summer. But Loki continued on, ramming into Summer, which in turn rammed the larger dildo into Autumn’s vagina, smashed into her cervix and jostled the nail that plugged up her urethra. 

Once Loki had Autumn’s attention, even without uttering a single word, he brought Summer towards another orgasm. He teased her, pulling back before she could orgasm. Summer whined. She fell quickly into a series of begging. It was so easy. He teased her a few more times, until she broke out into tears. He did it once more. 

“Yes, yes!” Summer moaned, just on the edge of a powerful orgasm. 

Loki pulled out of her. Summer whimpered. Loki walked over to Autumn’s side. She glared at him. He smiled at her, showing all of his teeth. He slid his fingers between her flesh and the dildo and rubbed at her clit and over the nail still inside of her. 

Autumn writhed at the touch, her movements jostled the dildo within her. Summer echoed her own groans as Autumn’s movements moved the dildo in her ass. Loki continued to touch her. He leaned forward and licked her breast with his rough and scarred tongue. 

Loki quickly moved away from her as she snarled and tried to head butt him. He gave a tight smile, his hand still worked on her. His other hand slapped her bottom. Her sharp gasp encouraged him to hit her again and again. Not only did her cheeks turn bright red, but each slap pushed her onto the larger dildo and then the smaller dildo into Summer. Only when the snarl was replaced with tears, did Loki remove his hand from her clit. He circled around her. Kissed her back. He licked her from her bottom and up her spine. He slowly forced his hard cock into her anus. He watched closely as the tight ring of muscle stretched for him. He cradled her in his arms. Rubbed his hands along her bare sides. In search of any tickle spots along her ribs. She flinched from his touch as he lightly trailed over her third rib down on her left side. He lightly stroked her along that rib. Her movements became sporadic. Loki laughed. A clear sound. It startled him, made his companions go silent. Loki sobered. It had been months since he laughed like that. 

His hands went back to her hips and he focused on ramming into her. He bathed in the sound of her whimpers. He could hear Summer muttering over and over, “Please, please let me cum.” Loki licked his lips and summoned his voice. 

“No,” he told her. Both girls’ neck turned their heads to try and look at him. He smiled and raped them roughly at the same time. He filled Autumn’s gut with his seed three times before pulling out of her. A flood of cum and blood gushed from her. Loki was exhausted. He had to rest. But he could not do it before them. That was not safe. 

Loki disentangled him from Autumn’s body. He gagged both of his girls to muffle their whimpers. As he passed by Summer he teased her clit. For Autumn, he pinched her cheek. As he moved around he noticed that the rodent had finally digested. So Loki found a relatively clear spot to sit as he quickly Loki ate the rations he had found. When he finished he approached the girls. He took their throats in his hands, one in each. He cut off their air and watched as the squirmed and choked. Summer lost consciousness first. Autumn glared at him hatefully and fearfully, but she too succumbed. Loki released them, allowed them air and he turned and walked into the dark. He found a small hole to cram his body into and go to sleep. 

Loki flinched awake to the sound of muffled cries. Loki cautiously pulled himself out of the hole. He hesitated, even as alarm bells were going off in his head. There was someone down here, in this...lair. But he could feel it, his seidr on the tip of his fingers. The cuts over his arms and legs were nearly healed. Just a couple more meals and days of rest and he would regain full power. 

Loki summoned his power to himself, his magic worked, fluidly, new and healed. He wrapped himself up in shadows and cautiously stepped towards his girls. There were men and women, warriors, Loki thought. They had pulled the girls down from the pulley system and freed them from their binds. They removed the gags and his girls whimpered pathetically as their broken bones shifted. 

Loki smiled at Autumn’s cries of pain. The ones helping her struggled to remove the dildos forced between them. Summer unashamedly forced her free fingers into herself. Before the men and others she worked at herself until she moaned at the orgasm she finally managed. Autumn bled when the dildo was removed from her. 

Loki stepped close to them. But no one saw him. Not with his magic so strong now. He got a glimpse of her. The nail was nearly invisible, wedged so deeply within her swollen genitals. Loki waited, for just the right time. Between the mutterings of the guards and cries from his girls. Then he struck. The moment there was a gap Loki released a concussive burst of energy and knocked everyone to the ground. He grabbed each girl by the arm before twisting onto the shadow paths. The girls screamed and tried to move from him. But he was powerful and they could not escape him.


	3. Caged Cavern

Loki stepped out of the the paths and into a cave...his cave. He tossed the girls in a heap on the floor. With a flick of his fingers candles and lanterns appeared lit. His cavern he had found and claimed when he was younger came into full view. He had lined the floors with carpets and furs. He had chiseled out the the walls and floors, to smooth it out, make it more homey. Loki stepped over their bodies, still on the floor, still weeping, confusedly. He went to the large windows, or rather, holes in the walls with curtains. He pulled them back and let the bright light of Asgard shine through. 

Loki had bespelled the entire place at a young age. Too keep all of his findings and treasures hidden here. For some reason he never quite trusted the palace, his brother and all who lived there to not go through his things. So this place he built for himself, hidden from even Odin and Heimdall. Yes. He would be able to enact perfect revenge here. 

Loki glanced back at the girls. They had managed to untangle themselves. They looked younger, smaller with their frightened faces and the wet track marks down their cheeks. The blood and grime on them only added to the appearance of vulnerability. Autumn had plucked out the nail. But there was droplets of blood staining his carpet and her fingers. Loki smiled his wolfish grin. 

He snapped his fingers and the ivy plant he grew near his windows sprung to life. It stretched and elongated and reached out for both girls. They tried to fight it, but it was no use. Two mortal females could not fight his fully filled power. Loki twisted his fingers around, directing the ivy to pin the girls to the wall. It wrapped around their limbs so they couldn’t move and branches slithered into and around their mouths, perfectly gagging them. Loki stepped close to them. They shook before his power. Another hand gesture and he sent a large curving branch into Autumn’s p!ssy. Loki added thickness creeping vine filling her. He stretched her until something tore and she yelped through the gag. She bled. Loki watched amusedly until her belly began to stretch and bulge around the plant inside of her. 

Loki touched the bulge, he pressed against it just to make Autumn gasp and writhe. He bent his head down and licked at her skin with his damaged rough tongue. When he pulled back he summoned something to his hand. He showed it to Autumn. It was not unlike the nail that they used. But the end was longer and thicker and the inside it was hollow. He would see how well she stretched around this. Autumn squirmed as he fed it into her urethra. He pushed it further and further into her, until it was fully pushed into her bladder. He capped off the end of it. It was a catheter. If he was to keep his pets, he would have them potty trained. 

Next he turned to Summer. He grinned at her and she glared back. He summoned a similar device for her and he did the same. Only, as he did he touched her, eliciting moans from her. He brought her to the edge, but left her there as he capped the end of the tube. Leaving her bereft was perfect. She thrashed, but Loki ensured that she could not find release. 

And so he left them there. He closed his curtains and traveled further into the cavern to the underground river. The water was fresh and never stagnant. Perfect for gathering water for drinking and cooking. And perfectly chill for a cool refreshing bath. When fully refreshed he summoned his spare traveling clothes. 

Once dressed he left his cavern and returned to Midgard. Not to the same hole in the ground, but to the place he promised to meet Thor at. Of course, Thor wasn’t there. Loki expected Thor had left him when Loki had missed their meetup a month ago. Nonetheless, Loki called for Heimdall. His pronunciation was greatly hindered by the damage done to his tongue, but Heimdall recognized him enough to summon the Bifrost. Loki returned home to the Palace where he was greeted by Thor. Unusual. Thor had abandoned Loki on several trips in the past. But this time Thor seemed thoroughly concerned. 

“We waited for you for days. And searched. By the second week I and the warriors three and Lady Sif returned home only to request aid in seeking you. Mother has been beside herself in worry. Father said to give you time. And I suppose he was wise and right in such a choice. But why didn’t you seek out aid? Why were you so late?” 

Loki opened his mouth to answer, but winced. 

“You are in pain? What has happened?” 

Out of all of his wounds, his tongue was the slowest to heal. He expected that if he had remained in that hole it would have never healed. Loki swallowed painfully and opened his mouth, he revealed the injury and grimaced. Such stretching hurt. 

“Your tongue? Who has done this to you, brother? I will strike them dead!” 

Loki only shook his head and closed his mouth. He waited dully for his oaf of a brother to recall the fact that he can barely speak. Loki wasted no pain and no words with Thor. He hoped Thor wasn’t that stupid. 

“Right, of course you will tell me once you are healed!” Thor insisted. Loki’s controlled expression gave nothing away to reveal how relieved that Thor wasn’t that thick. 

Thor escorted Loki back to the palace. Loki winced as Thor nearly pushed him into the healing rooms where their mother met them. 

“My boy!” the All-Mother cried. “Your tongue!” She ushered him quickly into the room, leaving and locking Thor out as she called forth Lady Eir. The questions she asked could be easily answered with a shake or nod of his head. But they were quick to restore his tongue back to him. 

They fully healed the damage, but it left his tongue stiff and heavy. He was able to answer the questions and the condition of his tongue now made it only easier to lie. He invented a story in which he had been captured by a rogue party of frost giants, still hiding in the arctic mountains of Midgard. Loki explained that when he finally managed to rest a little, he slaughtered them all before escaping. 

Everyone believed him. For their original reason for such a mission was the murmings of giants in the mountains. The All-Father had sent he, Thor, the warriors three and Lady Sif to see if there was truth to the rumors. They found nothing but wind and ice on the tops of those mountains. Apart from Loki who had fallen into the hands of Autumn and her masters. When the All-Father asked for evidence of this deed, Loki explained that he set their camp into flames. He told them that the giants died in fire that all was left was blood and their melted state. He told them that the giants put a live coal in his mouth to stop him from calling for aid. And that they had magic to shield Asgard’s eyes. The only false in that part of his story was the fact that it was mortals rather than frost giants. But Loki would not humiliate himself by admitting that mortals had found a way to bind his magic and entrap him as a thrall. 

No one doubted his story and he was released to do as he pleased. He stayed at the palace for the rest of the day. He ate and rested and ignored Thor’s boisterous and bland schemes. Loki took the day in his ease. Relaxed, slept and allowed himself to regain all of his stolen strength. 

In the evening he returned to his cavern, where he had left his girls pinned to the wall. They were starting to stink. They were hot and feverish. Loki rolled his eyes. Their broken limbs needed to be tended to. At least in such a way that wouldn’t threaten their lives. He took Autumn first. He sent away the branch that gagged her from her mouth. She spat blood onto the floor and glared at Loki. All it took for her to shiver and cry was to touch her. He rubbed her clit that made her shudder. He poked at her stretched skin where the branch filled her. He took the edge of the tube and pushed and pulled on it, twerking it in and out of her. 

When she was shivering, shaking and sobbing he made the ivy release her. She fell hard to the floor and shouted in pain. Loki threw her over his shoulder, she tried to wiggle free, but Loki was at full strength, she could not escape. He ran his hands over her buttocks, fingering her as he carried her down to the underground river. He dropped her into the water. She was so weak she couldn’t stand up. So he sent away his clothing and waded in and help her wash. 

She kept trying to jerk out of his grasp. But he only held her tighter. 

“Get off of me you b!tch! You belong to me! You are my pet, you will treat me with the respect I am owed!” she shouted at him and then every horrible slur she could think of when he ignored her. Loki didn’t answer her, or speak. He would allow them to believe that they had curbed his tongue...for now. When he spoke to them, it would be with a perfectly healed and healthy tongue. As it was now, it was too stiff and heavy to be a silvertongue. But once he had it back, Autumn would know that nothing she did would ruin him. 

Autumn fought him in the water, despite the fact that it was him who held her up. A sporadic flailing of her arm managed to hit him in the balls. He dropped her and doubled over in pain. Autumn slipped back under the water. She didn’t have the strength to claw up at the surface. He let her drown, just for a moment, until he could move without pain. He grabbed her and pulled her up. He slung her onto the smooth rock that lined the edge of the river. He put her on her stomach He didn’t wait, he did nothing to prepare her. He shoved himself deep inside her vagina. She shouted and tried to claw away, but he pinned her arms down. He put pressure on her broken bones and raped her. He was vicious and made her bleed. He watched as red dripped down the stone and mixed with the water. She gasped and whimpered and he used her until she was limp beneath him. 

He pulled himself out of her only when she was dripping with his seed. He flipped her over on her back. She was still and bruised. He ignored her half opened eyes that stared out into the darkness of his cave.

He called his seidr to action. He pressed a finger against her head and sent into a droplet of energy to stimulate her mind. Her eyes opened wide and she struggled to pull in air. Loki towered over her. With Autumn’s mind fully awake and aware and her body worn bruised and exhausted, left her nearly trapped in an unmovable body. Her expression was filled of terror and hate. 

Loki pushed her legs back and open when he knew she was paying attention. He used a touch of magic to spread her cheeks and to widen her anus so he could easily slip into her. Once fully buried Loki summoned clones of himself. They gathered around her. Autumn shook in fear and hatred. Just as she opened her mouth to shout at him one of his clones caught her jaw and forced her mouth open. Loki could connect to his clones, feel what they felt, if he so chose to. He could feel her hot mouth sliding over his clone’s cock. He could change perspectives and watch her eyes grow wide as he cut off her air with his cock. 

Loki began a steady rocking into Autumn’s anus. A third clone crowded in. He pushed his cock into Autumn’s vagina. The three Loki’s started slow in their rhythm. The clone in Autumn’s throat allowed only quick breaths when the two others pulled out. They worked on Autumn in rhythm, pushing in and pulling out. They started slow and built up into a quick and hard movement. The river drowned out Autumn’s wet gasps and the sound of flesh pounding flesh. 

By the time Loki was done with her, she was insensate. She was limp and bruised and her eyes were distant. She was disassociating. Loki manipulated the tube in her. He filled her bladder with water and then allowed it to empty before capping the tubbing. He sat her on a clean rock so she could dry in the air. He tended to her broken bones. He realigned them as much as he could and placed small spells to keep them in place. He brushed Autumn’s hair before carrying her in his arms back to his living space. 

He walked passed Summer who jerked in her bonds when she saw them. Loki ignored her and took Autumn to his room and the large bed he had fitted in there. With a wave of his hands he attached a collar and chain to one wall that the bed was leaned up against. He wrapped the collar around Autumn’s throat and left her there. 

Loki felt tired. But the night was still young and he would not have his safe home spoiled by Summer’s disgusting state. He made his way back to her. He touched her. Her breast. She tried to lean into his touch, which surprised him. But only for a moment. He expected she would be very compliant if he promised to allow her release. He tickled and teased her folds with his hand. She looked at him desperately. Her eyes begging him as his fingers brought her almost to orgasm. But he dropped his hand before she could. She sobbed, even with the branch in her mouth. 

Loki twitched his hand. The vine moved, shrank and slithered back to its pot. Summer tumbled from the wall with a cry. The moment her hands were free she touched herself. Loki stood over her and watched her trying to pleasure herself. He caught her arm before she could though. He twisted them both behind her back and bound them with magic. 

“Please,” Summer panted. “Please just let me orgasm. I’ll do whatever you want,” she begged, shivered and cried. Loki pointed down the way he took Autumn. Summer nodded and tried to get to her feet. “Okay, I’ll go wherever, please, please just let me cum.” 

Loki nodded. Summer wobbled and shouted as she put pressure on her shattered knee. She fell over and to the ground. “I’m sorry,” she whimpered. “I can’t get up, my knee won’t hold my weight. Please, please, I’m sorry, you’ll have to carry me, But I swear I won’t resist. Please just let me cum,” Summer cried. 

Loki smiled. Summer was going to be very, very good for him. He reached down and picked her up. She relaxed in his grip as he pulled her over his shoulder. She wiggled, only in an attempt to gain some friction between Loki’s shoulder and her mound. He slapped her bottom and she squeaked. “I’m sorry, I just can’t...I need, I need, please, let me,” she groaned the entire trip to the river. 

Loki dropped her into the cold water. Her head came back up with a gasp at the air and she shivered in the cold of the water. “I-I was promised release! Not a cold shower, it helps...but, you p-p-promised!” Loki shrugged his shoulders. “I know you didn’t say it, I know you can’t say it, but I thought….” Summer stumbled over her words. 

Loki raised his eyebrows. 

“I know that is Autumn’s fault, I am sorry she did that to you. I thought, we thought you were human. C-Clearly we were wrong. Are you another super soldier?” Summer asked, shivering in the cold water. 

Loki crouched at the edge of the water and looked down at her. He tipped his head to the side and his expression curious. 

“Do you know that is?” Summer asked. “That is what I am and Autumn as well. We aren’t like normal humans. Clearly you aren’t either. Listen. We were made by Hydra. Maybe you too? We don’t have to be each other’s enemies. If you let me go, I will be free of them. I won’t tell them about you.” 

Loki smirked, but then shook his head. With a twitch of his hands his clothes disappeared. He slipped into the cool water and waded towards Summer. She limped backwards, away from him until a large boulder bumped into her back. She shivered as Loki’s breathe on her flesh made her shake even harder. She closed her eyes. Loki summoned soap and began to run it over her body. Summer grimaced as he ran it carelessly over her body and wounds. He was, at least, not extravagantly vicious. Not like he could be. He had to catch her arm to stop her from losing balance. 

Summer leaned into his touch, but flinched at the same time. She shuddered as he ran the soap over her breasts. He sent the soap away, only a slight pressure on her arm and she was obeying is silent order. She sank into the water to rinse off. Loki felt, strange. He was here to punish Summer and Autumn for his torture. But as she obeyed him, as she shuddered in fear of him but leaned into his touch at the same time...Her actions and her reactions encouraged him to handle her more...gently. 

He silently led her through the river where it was more shallow. She sat before him and leaned back into him when he nudged her. He washed her hair and she mostly relaxed in his grip, despite her arms still bound behind her back an her broken bones. With a free hand Loki sought to reward her for her good behavior. He rinsed her hair with one hand the other trailed over her breasts, massaging lightly at her nipples until they were stiff peaks. 

Summer panted, Loki could see how she fought to control herself. She leaned into his touch. Her eyes looked up to him, desperate with desire. “Ppppplease,” she begged when his fingers reached her clit. She lifted herself up to meet his hand. Loki slowly and gently worked at her, he made her shudder. He twerked the tube that slid into her bladder. He manhandled her so that her head rested against his shoulder and he could work on her with both hands. 

“Yes, Please, I’ll do anything,” Summer begged. Loki raised his eyebrows. She nodded, “I swear it.” 

Loki doubted an oath from a Midgardian had any real magical bindings. But he would test her loyalty in exchange for pleasure. Loki touched the tubing and sent it away with sizzle of green. Summer’s mouth fell open with a gasp and the shock of that sort of intrusion was suddenly gone. Her head fell backward and she arched as Loki fingers found her folds. He pressed his fingers into her. 

“Please, ah, please,” Summer begged as Loki’s fingers tickled her insides. He rubbed at the edges of her entrance. He gently stretched her before sinking his fingers further into her. She squirmed, but only in such as a way to help him get further inside of her. He pulled out of her before she could orgasm. She went limp in despair and sobbed. 

With another gesture Loki summoned a clone. 

Summer shuddered at the sight of two of Lokis. The first who held her and the second standing naked over her. His clone’s cock was hard, just as Loki’s was, though hidden under the water in the dark cavern. Summer’s head turned to look up at him. “How?” she gasped. Loki didn’t answer her, instead his first duplicate worked further on Summer’s clit and vagina, gently stretching her. Loki still held her in his arms, but his fingers too worked on her anus. Summer shuddered and squirmed, her voice babbled as she began to beg again. 

Both Loki and his clone slid their cocks into her at the same time. His clone towered over her and buried himself into her p!ssy an Loki filled her ass. Summer gasped and shuddered and tried to grind against them, despite her broken bones. Her expression was desperate, filled with agony and...desire. Loki’s fingers trailed over her broken bones and seidr seeped into her, just to ease her pain enough so that she barely felt it. 

Loki and his clone started slow, pushing and pulling in and out of her body. Loki made sure she felt it all. Summer’s voice had lapsed into a series of beggings and pleadings. She swore her loyalty to him multiple times. Loki and his clone worked on her. They built her up to strong orgasm. Summer was in utter tears. She was so close and Loki knew she feared that he would deny her again. He took her right to the edge only to use his magic to hold her there without release. 

Summer writhed between them. She sobbed and cried. So close, but stuck between him. Both Loki’s smiled. They pounded harder into her, Loki still held her orgasm just out of reach until Summer was hot and utterly limp between the two of them. Both Loki’s came at once and only then did Loki allow Summer’s orgasm to crash over her. Her whole body went stiff and she shouted in pleasure before melting back into Loki’s arms. Her head fell back onto his shoulder, completely lax and unconscious. 

Loki sent away his clone, cleaned Summer’s body for a second time. He used his magic to keep her asleep as he returned the tubing into her. He filled her bladder with water and then emptied it as well did he tend to Summer’s broken bones. He used more seidr than he had originally planned and before he realized what he was doing, he had managed to heal fully heal her shattered bones. 

Loki shook his head but lifted her out of the water and gingerly carried her back to his living space. 

“What the hell have you done to her!” Autumn snarled when Loki laid Summer gently into the bed. Loki glanced at her. She was awake and straining against the chain. From her broken bones under her skin, harsh purple-blue bruising spread across her flesh. But still Autumn had climbed to her hands and knees only to snarl at Loki. 

Loki’s serenity left him as his gaze shifted from Summer’s limp body over to Autumn’s. The hot branding iron flashed into his mind. Loki snarled back at her. 

“You think you can do this? You’ll regret stepping out of line, pet!” 

Loki’s vision tunneled. Only then did he notice that Autumn had torn the tubing out of her urethra. She hadn’t managed to free herself, yet. But she was far from broken. In an instant Loki climbed onto the bed and was immediately on her. 

“Get off of me!” she shouted at him. But his weight crushed her to the bed and added pressure to her broken bones. She felt it through the spell that kept them from twisting out of place. Loki pushed her belly down to the bed. He used his seidr to hold down her arms and to twist her legs underneath her so that her bottom was propped into the air. Autumn struggled against his magic, but she couldn’t move from the magically induced positioning. 

Loki summoned to his hands a paddle, a spare he fitted into his dimensional pocket during his youth. The wood was hard, flat and smooth. Loki stood in position behind Autumn. She watched out of the corner of her eyes. “Don’t you dare...AAH!” Autumn shouted at him just before Loki swung it through the air and hit it hard against her backside. 

Autumn descended into a string of curse words. But Loki could barely hear her between the wood whistling through the air, colliding into her tender flesh and her shouts of pain. He hit her again and again, even when red welts and bruises appeared, he continued to punish her. He finally brought the paddle to a halt when he hear her weeping. Loki turned the paddle around, he prodded her backside with the handle. She only jerked in response to him. So he took the handle and shoved it into her anus, earning another cry of agony from her lips. 

He looked down at her quivering body and the blood that dripped down the shaft of the paddle and onto his clean sheets. He decided the image of her didn’t suit him, so he tore it from her ass. Autumn shouted again. Loki released the magic he held on her and she crumpled into the bed, shaking, weeping and bleeding onto his sheets. Loki set aside the paddle, he flipped Autumn over onto her her back. She half-convulsed as her abused backside touched the silk sheets. Loki spread her legs wide and pinned her into the new position with his magi. Autumn panted, out of breath beneath him as Loki lifted up the paddle once more. 

Autumn shook her head ‘no’, but Loki ignored her. Loki started off with gentle slaps against her mound, clit and labia. Autumn squirmed. But Loki kept his pace, he brought the paddle down against her genitals again and again. There was almost no force put into it. Mostly Loki let gravity do all the work. Loki was half amused that after the 5th slap that Autumn’s juices gushed from her. 

Autumn could barely pull in air when Loki rested the paddle. Her tender flesh was a bright red and hot to the touch. Autumn keened in pain as he gently touched her. She was a wet mess when he blew a cold breath onto her glistening wet folds. 

Loki didn’t rest long and he quickly picked up the paddle once more. He stood over her and swung the paddle down hard against her wet p!ssy. Autumn choked out screams. Loki was done being gentle. He wanted her to feel his agony. He put force against the next swing. Autumn’s entire body jerked as he hit her. The wet that poured out of her covered the paddle, making the wet slaps even more painful. He continued until welts raised. Only then did he discard the paddle, climbe between her legs and ruthlessly pounded into her bruised folds. Loki used more of his magic to stop her from orgasming and he pulled out of her before he could cum. 

Loki panted as he climbed over Autumn and put his nearly bursting cock into Autumn’s face. Her gritted teeth pried open with his magic. He slammed himself down her throat, ensured she could not bite him with his magic. With a single stroke over the bulge in Autumn’s throat that strangled her, Loki came hard into her throat. All it took was another whisper of magic and Autumn was swallowing all of him down, completely out of control. 

Loki pulled himself out of Autumn’s mouth. He slapped her clit once more, just to listen to her cry. He sat down next to her, between her and Summer. He summoned the tubing and fed it back into Autumn’s urethra, he capped it off and flicked at her clit. Autumn was almost completely paralyzed by Loki’s magic. All she could do was flinch. Her throat was so raw that breathing alone brought her pain. Loki was fully aware of all of this as he laid down between them. A slight flick of his wrist cleaned the bed from their mess and summoned a sheet to cover them. 

Loki barely realized how he curved over Summer, as if to protect her from the chilly night air.


	4. Interlude: Autumn's Awful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV swap. I generally avoid these. But I wanted some inside from Autumn's perspective for this next bit. It is short, but violent, enjoy.

Autumn stirred and half gagged at the taste her Pretty Prince had left in her mouth. The room was dark, but her eyes had been improved and adapted to it. When he had climbed off of her abused body he kept the strange magic over her, she couldn’t move. Paralyzed into place. No way for her to turn to relieve her backside or cover herself. The position was uncomfortable for her broken bones. Autumn hated everything that he had subjected her to. But releasing down her throat had given her some sort of protein that her body in turn was using as a source of nutrients to heal. 

As the prince found his way to sleep, Autumn found her bonds released. She twitched and held the moan within her. Her skin felt stiff, swollen and bruised. She adjusted her position carefully calculated. It hurt, but she was utterly silent. She forced herself up into a seated position and ignored her aching body. The sheet slid off of her and she grinned at the first tool to her disposal. 

As she pulled it off of herself and gathered it so painfully slow as not to wake the prince, she found it weighted at the edge of the bed. She grinned and had to cover her mouth to stop the laughter from bubbling up. The paddle, the fool had left the paddle within reach. She reached for it and took it to her side. 

She wouldn’t kill him right away, no, the prince deserved a slow agonizing death. Autumn could ensure him of this. She would have him strung up again and perhaps she would allow Summer to cut his balls off. When the sheet was fully in her grasp she noticed how Loki spooned himself over Summer. His head rested on her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her, almost protectively. One hand cupped her breast and the other palmed her mound with fingers resting over her clit. Autumn was disgusted with the display. She glanced at Summer, her expression was perfectly peaceful, it only added to Autumn’s disgust. 

Autumn quickly remembered Summer’s injury, her shattered knee. The prince had one of his legs under her’s. Her leg on top was the one that was most hurt, Autumn was sure. But the bruising and swelling was gone. Autumn cautiously leaned over to touch Summer’s knee, but it was intact, fully healed. He had healed her? Why? What promises did he make to her? Or promises she offered him to receive such a thing?!

Rage boiled up in her chest, she discarded her plans of restraining the prince and simply grabbed for a pillow and shoved it over the prince’s face. Almost immediately he awoke. Autumn pulled him away from Summer and then climbed over his head. She sat on the pillow covering his mouth and nose. The prince writhed and his hand came up to try and shove her off. Autumn caught his hands and swiftly tied them together with the sheet. The prince thrashed, but Autumn picked up the paddle and slammed it against his genitals. His body seized and his lungs fluttered visibly in his chest. 

She hit him again and again, stunning him. He weakened quickly as he could not breathe. The violence occurring on the bed startled Summer awake. 

“What?” Summer asked groggily. She sat up almost fluidly and clearly without pain. Summer turned and lurched at the sight of Autumn sitting on the prince’s head. Autumn smashed the paddle into his genitals again. The prince’s movements became sluggish from lack of air. His hands tried to reach down to his sore reddened cock, but she prevented him. She hit him again and again and Summer stared in horror, but she sat frozen to the bed, not able to look away or react. 

Autumn smashed the paddle a final time against his swelling cock and balls. But he didn’t react. She waited a moment longer before crawling off of him. She pulled the pillow off of his face. His body took a desperate gasp of breath, but he was fully rendered unconscious. 

“Summer,” Autumn’s voice was strong and bossy. Summer slowly lifted her head to look at her in horror. “Summer, you have to find something to pick this lock, else I won’t be able to escape. If he wakes I’ll have to strangle him to sleep again. 

“I…” Summer stuttered, she stared at horror at his limp body. Her reached down to stroke over his swollen cock. Autumn caught her hand. “I swore my loyalty to him,” Summer finally said. 

“All for the sake of release. I figure,” Autumn said quickly. “You can’t make such promises to those beneath you. Especially from something like him whose only purpose of having you here is to make you suffer.” 

“But he gave me release,” Summer said, still shell shocked it seemed. “Somehow he made a second of himself and, oh my gods, he made me feel as if all this time I had been feeling nothing. It was amazing, I have never felt that way before. If I am loyal to him he’ll let me have that again…” Summer said looking down at him, she tried to pull her hand free of Autumn’s, but Autumn didn’t let go. 

“Summer, we can’t stay here. We have to kill him and then go back. We have missions, our jobs, our lives. What about Night? I brought you to the underbelly so that you could practice your revenge on him. That stubborn piece of sh!t has more coming his way, are you just going to let him off the hook for that creature who tortured and raped you? All for the sake of one really good orgasm?” 

“It was more than that,” Summer told Autumn. 

Autumn released Summer’s hand only to slap her hard in the face. Summer’s head turned sharply to the side. “Enough of this!” Autumn shouted. “You are not some whimpering child looking for a good lay. You are a warrior, you do not cower before men, you make them cringe before you. I will give you all of your most wicked fantasies, just help me get out of here. Find something to pick this lock. As soon as he is strung up and writhing in agony I’ll make you orgasm so hard you’ll feel it in your bones.” 

Summer shuddered, but Autumn’s slap and promises had her nodding. She seemed to have ‘woken’ up from the fractures the prince had formed in her mind. Summer got up found candles and matches that she lit, making it easier to see in the room. Quickly Summer returned to Autumn with improv tools that should work. Summer clambered over the prince and behind Autumn to tinker away at the lock. 

Both girls jerked when the prince moaned. His eyes slowly opened and looked up at them. Autumn already had the paddle in her hands. She slammed it against his face, stunning him, the second hit rendered him unconscious again. 

With the clicking of the lock mechanism opening, Autumn found herself free. She climbed off the bed, only to stagger and shout. 

“What did he do to you?” Summer asked as she watched Autumn limp over to the curtains. Autumn imagined her backside was a sight, blazed red in raised welts. 

“A number of unpleasant things that I will do to him ten fold,” Autumn promised as she tore the fabric back. It had covered a huge hole that overlooked a fantasy landscape. Strange constellations took to the sky and two moons nestled there. The window had a fantastic view of snow capped mountains and in the distance stood a shining golden city. 

“Where the hell are we?” Summer asked as she came up behind Autumn to look out. 

“I have no idea, but I’m getting the feeling that our prince isn’t human. Go look for rope to tie him up. When he is awake perhaps there will be some way for him to indicate our location.” 

“You burned his tongue, he can’t speak,” Summer said. 

“He managed to say ‘no’,” Autumn reminded her. “And your knee. It was shattered. Even with our enhanced healing, you wouldn’t have managed that on your own so quickly. He did something to stabilize the breaks in my hand and legs. It still hurts a b!tch to use them. But somehow he did that. Even if I crippled his tongue, perhaps it will be able to heal enough to tell us where the f!ck we are and how to get back.” 

“We’ll have to eat eventually,” Summer added. 

“This home of his,” Autumn gestured around the cavern, “Should have a food store. If not, there is the underground river.” Autumn limped back over to the prince. She caught his bruised balls in her hand. “And as disgusting as it is, we have an unlimited source of protein. We’ll manage for a long time. Now lets get him tied up.”


	5. Silvertongue Speaks

Loki was slow to wake. His head pounded. His eyelids were heavy. Everything ached. Loki remembered going home and taking his pets with him. Was it just a dream? Just a fantasy invented for his peace of mind while they tortured him. His cock and balls burned, the tender skin was tight and painful. He hung from his wrists, it was horrible pressure on his shoulders. With a grunt of pain he forced his feet underneath him to relieve the pain. 

Loki gasped as his weight shifted. There was something thick and hard in him, his penis burned. Loki’s eyes opened. His chin was limp on his chest. Under Loki’s feet was his lavish carpets. He jolted awake very quickly, realizing that he hadn’t dreamed his escape. He cringed as he saw the catheter he had placed into Autumn was now inside of him. That explained part of the burning. Loki flinched as he recalled suffocating and the brutal beating, Autumn’s revenge. Loki had a good idea of where the paddle was now. Something hard was shoved inside of him, it had rearranged his organs and blood seeped down his shaking legs. 

But Loki was quick to restrain himself. He did not allow a drop of seidr to heal his many ailments. Loki lifted his head up. Autumn stood on her broken bones, his magic forcing the pieces to stay in their places. Summer’s scowl and defiance had worked its way back onto her expression. 

Loki smiled.

“Okay, a$$whole, where the hell are we?!” Autumn demanded, she nodded to Summer.

Loki glanced at her. Summer held up one of Loki’s daggers that he must have carelessly left some place. She put the tip of it to the base of his swollen balls. 

Loki winced but forced himself to laugh. “Welcome to Asgard,” Loki’s tongue barely slurred. “The golden shining city.” 

Summer shared a look with Autumn before pressing the dagger harder, threatening to pierce the already tight skin there. “Take us back!” Autumn ordered

 

Loki grimaced, but forced his expression into amusement. “I am not just your ‘pretty prince’, Awful Autumn. I am the second prince of Asgard. My father, Odin, Allfather of the nine realms sent me and my brother your realm. In search for monsters of legend. It was only by misfortune that landed me into the hands of your masters. But it was only them who managed to drain my energy. You…” Loki paused for a moment, to ensure his girls were still listening. “You merely made it more difficult for that energy to return.” 

“What does this have to do with anything?” Autumn snarled. 

“Well, you see, I am not drained of power. A few strikes against me is not able to do such a thing. And for another, my silver tongue is healed.” 

With that final word Loki uttered a spell. The ropes around his wrists became snakes. They released him at once. At the same time the dagger’s handle that Summer held grew painfully hot, forcing her to drop it rather than to harm Loki. Within moments he was free and the ivy branches grown out of its pot and restrained his girls. 

Loki wobbled only slightly. He pulled out the tubing and hissed at the painful burn it left behind. Next he removed the paddle’s handle from his backside. His girls were shouting and thrashing against the wall. The ivy plant had moved swiftly and pinned them up. Loki staggered and rested against the wall as he released his tight hold over his magic. Green flickered across his body, healing and aiding all the major wounds. He panted as it sealed up torn and bruised flesh. He shuddered as he felt his magic drop a considerable amount. 

He carefully turned to look at the girls. The ivy branches had them pinned against the walls. Loki waved a hand at Autumn. All at once he dropped the spells holding her bones in place. Autumn screamed as the her bones visibly shifted under her skin. That at least allowed Loki to save some seidr. He staggered up to them. He ignored their shouts. He so wanted to punish them now. But he was tired, exhausted and his magic was critically low. If he used anymore, he would not be able to teleport into the palace unseen. 

Loki stooped down to pick up his stolen dagger. He wanted to carve into Autumn’s skin. Push it into her. But she would quickly die. No, he could not kill her, not yet. Death was too easy for a creature such as her. 

Loki glanced over at Summer. She was perfectly docile just hours before. She could be again. His fingers found her clit. She thrashed, then moaned. Desperate tears dripped down her face. Loki remained silent, ignored her whimpers as he brought her to the edge of an orgasm. And he left her there. Writhing against the wall. Loki glanced back at Autumn. She needed to be punished. 

Loki had the Ivy shift, so that it pinned Autumn against the wall, with her legs bent and spread wide. Loki walked out of the room and into another, there was a chest under a shelf. He pulled it out and opened it. Luckily, his girls didn’t find this. Inside it was filled with various objects. He dug through it until he found what he was looking for. He returned to the girls with the long handled cat o’nine tailed whip. Autumn spat at him when she saw it. Summer barely noticed as she was twitching, shuddering and sweating. She tried to grind against something, but she couldn’t reach. 

Loki turned a moment to look at Summer as she writhed, trying to complete her pleasure. He used only a drop of seidr to manipulate the ivy into positioning Summer like a doll. Summer’s new position echoed Autumn’s. Loki took the leather tassels and ghosted them over Summer’s sensitive wet folds. Her whimpers continued. She was desperate for more. But with the briefest of touches, fulfilled nothing for her except made her want even more. 

“I-I-I’m s-s-sorry!” Summer panted. Loki smiled. The fault lines he created in her earlier were returning. Summer crumpled over orgasm denial. He could bend her, mold her into a perfectly compliant pet. Loki pressed the tassels ever so slightly into her. She quickly tried to grind against it. But he pulled it away, leaving her utterly bereft. 

Loki turned away from Summer and looked back at Autumn. He remained silent before her. He held out the whip. He didn’t have to use his Asgardian strength. He brought it down on her, not even grunting. The nine thin leather strands beat onto her tender skin. The first strike sounded with a snap, only reddening the area of her genitals. 

Autumn screamed, cursed, shouted and wept. He swung the whip against her 21 times. By then her stomach, mound, genitals and inner thighs were swollen, red and bleeding. The whip had cut ribbons into her tender flesh. Autumn was barely conscious by the time Loki had put down his whip. Loki was half tempted to rape her again. But cleaning himself of the mess that would make would have taken too much energy. Instead he turned back to Summer, who had finally come down from her edge. He stimulated her once more, bringing her right to the edge and left her there. 

Loki put his curtains back up and with a flick of his wrist teleported back into his chambers at the palace. 

Loki slept well, despite the midnight attack. He submitted to all of his princely duties, while outright rejecting the idea of going to a ride. Once his work was done he took to the library. Only 25 years prior, Frigga had allowed him access to the forbidden section. She had instructed him that he should only use that knowledge for the reversal of the curses that laid within the pages. But Loki made no vow, oath or promise to obey her. And she didn’t ask or command him to. Even as Loki took his notes at dark enchantments a part of him knew he was somehow betraying his mother by plotting to use such...forbidden spells, for his own gain. 

But the god of lies and mischief was also a master at tricking...himself. Loki told himself that what he was doing to his girls was what they deserved. That Loki was serving justice. That he was protecting Midgard from such evil creatures. The best thing that Loki could do was to ensure that what they did to him, they would never do again. And he would ensure this by making them his slaves.


	6. Moment with Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look a SFW chapter!? What sorcery is this!?

Loki ate his meals and slept at the end of another long day. His magic was fully replenished and he was ready to go back to his girls. He put away the books he referenced and walked briskly to his chambers, from there he would teleport. However, Loki cringed when his mother caught him by the arm. Loki could not refuse her request and he followed her. 

Frigga led him out to one of her lavish gardens. She sat down at one of the laid out blankets and sipped at a cup of tea. Loki fidgeted, half expecting her to scold him for studying the thrall enchantment books. 

“Loki? Are you well?” 

“Quite so, Mother,” Loki answered, no hesitation. 

“Your father and I have decided that you need time to process.” 

Loki’s eyebrows quirked up. “Process what?” Loki asked confusedly. 

“About your ordeal. You were captured by the Jotnar and tortured. You cannot tell me that within just a few short days of escaping, you are well?” 

“I have nearly forgotten it altogether.” 

“Don’t lie to me,” Frigga told him. “No one, not even the mightiest warrior who endures torture is just well, forgets about it.” 

“Mother, I am no longer a child. I am Asgardian and I am...fine,” Loki insisted. “Yes, I was held by wretched beasts and yes they did me harm. But I slaughtered them, they have expired and Midgard’s frozen soil drank their blood. I have enacted my revenge on the mindless monsters. I have returned home victorious. All I desire to remember from the encounter is my glorious victory against them.” 

Frigga pursed her lips. There was something in her eyes, something that looked like hurt, but Loki could not understand how she could be feeling...unhappy. Did she detect his lie? 

“Did any of them...touch you?” Frigga asked. 

Loki could not stop the involuntary shudder that ran down his spine. In an instant flashes of what was done to him flowed through his mind. The wire cutting him to the bone, the crude cage around his cock. The sexual tortures and beatings. 

“What does it matter?” Loki asked, his voice suddenly dull. “They cannot harm me again.” Loki looked up into his mother’s eyes. “Truly, it is so, I am well. My duties are complete for the day, Mother, I have plans.” 

Frigga sighed, “Loki...is there something you wish to tell me? About this encounter? You know you can always trust me, with anything?” 

“No,” Loki quickly said. “I would like to go to my chambers. I have new spells to study. I am ready to go back to how things were.” 

“Oh, son, when such drastic events take place it is hard to go back to the way things were. Such things change the way you see the world, to go back would be to deny growth. Your father and I have been meaning to-” 

“I am not denying growth, simply I would like to continue in my work. My current project is time sensitive. If I do not return now to it, I will have to start again from the beginning. Please, allow me to go.” Frigga looked like she wanted to continue to speak, but she sighed again. 

“Very well. You may go.”


	7. Thrall Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thrall collar I use here was used in Endlessstairway's Tony's Thrall.

Loki bowed his head and left for his chambers. He gathered a few supplies and flipped through his notes to double check his pronunciation. As he did his package arrived. He unwrapped and inspected the golden collar. It carried some weight. It had a smaller ring around the front. The locking mechanism, he enchanted so it only opened for him. He pulled out a few specialized tools so that he could apply the engraved intricate runes and symbols. The collar would enhance Autumn’s neck perfectly. 

Once his preparation was complete he twisted himself into the shadow paths and back into his cavern. In his sleeping chamber, his girls were still pinned up and positioned so...crudely. 

Summer stared at him, silent for a moment before she visibly began to sweat again. The corner of Loki’s mouth twisted up. Autumn immediately began to spat insults. Loki inspected the wounds he left on her. Surprisingly they were healing well. Summer had said they were...super soldiers? Perhaps that meant they healed faster than other mortals. Loki’s fingers grazed over the partially healed lacerations and dried blood. Autumn’s p!ssy shuddered. Summer was shaking her head when Loki touched Autumn. So Loki gifted her with the same touch. He rubbed her clit. He pushed just a small amount of seidr into her, building in her another orgasm, only to withhold it from her. He smiled a wolfish grin when she moaned in despair. 

With a jerk of his head, the ivy released Autumn. She fell to the floor beneath him. She coiled as if to spring up against him. But Loki snapped the collar around her throat before she could. Autumn gasped. Her hands flew to it and tugged at it. 

“I bind you, as my slave. To fulfill my needs, my wants with your body. My body before yours, my words, before yours,” Loki uttered the words needed for the spell. 

The golden collar flashed and Autumn shuddered again, her body curved underneath her. Loki watched as she tried to fight it. But the collar flashed, burned her skin until she wordlessly knelt before him. Loki smiled. 

He crouched in front of her. “As I am sure you are feeling the effects of the enchantment. Let me give you the rules. You won’t be able to speak or eat, unless you pleasure my body. You will be forced to obey all of my commands. If you do something I don’t like, or try to disobey an order you will be punished. For an example. Punish!” Loki ordered. 

The metal collar appeared like liquid gold. It visibly tightened around her throat. The gold seemed to melt into her skin and take root into her veins. Autumn choked and fell over, rigid on the ground as she compulsed. The collar simultaneously burned, choked and shocked her. 

“Cancel,” Loki said easily. Autumn sucked in a desperate breath of air as the collar became solid and no longer choked her. She glared up at Loki. She opened her mouth to shout, but the collar flashed and burned her. Quickly she shut her mouth, but the glare didn’t end. 

Loki smiled at her. He picked up the cat o’nine tails and dropped it in front of her. “Flagellate yourself. Your back. I will inform you when to stop,” Loki told her. He watched her struggle against the order. The collar began a small light show of punishments. She tried to strike him with the whip. But the collar built up the severe punishment, for such a crime against her master. It took her nearly 15 minutes before she gave up and obeyed. She gasped as she wrapped the harsh leather around her sides and against her bare back. Only when she began to draw blood did Loki turn his gaze from her to Summer. 

Summer stared in horror. She appeared young and almost innocent when she gave that look. Loki knew better. This woman was capable of such evil. But he could make her soft, obedient, he could make her love him, just by simply denying her release. It was all so simple. Loki rubbed her clit when he stood up. She moaned. 

“Please, I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” she rambled on. She shuddered over and over again as he built her pleasure up. Of course he denied her of it. Instead of allowing her to release he pulled his hand away to order the ivy to release her. She crumpled to the floor. Almost instantly her hands went to her p!ssy to stimulate herself to release. 

“Autumn, drop the whip and stop Summer,” Loki ordered. 

Autumn gasped as she dropped the whip as if it had burned her. Her back was a mass of meat and blood, but she was quick to catch Summer’s hands, force them out of her, so she could not cum. Loki crouched over Summer and summoned the dagger he had enchanted before arriving. 

“You’ll want to hold still, if I do this wrong, it will do worse than kill you,” Loki told her as he hovered the blade over her chest. To Autumn he said, “Keep her still.” 

Autumn’s eyes had dulled. She obeyed him immediately. Her spirit of rebellion and vile words was locked away tightly. She was going to be the perfect doll. 

Summer gasped and gritted her teeth as Loki carved into her flesh, just over her heart. Loki cut additional intricate designs into her flesh. The enchanted blade drank her blood, keeping his canvas clean. It did not take long for him to finish it. When he did he let Autumn release her and he stepped back. No words were needed for this enchantment. He had done all of the hard work of ensuring it would remain on her as a scar and enchanting the blade. 

Summer scrambled away from both Autumn and Loki. Her back found the solidity of the cavern wall. She quickly shoved her hand inside of herself and worked hard to finally release. She moaned and panted. Loki knew she could feel it building within her. He smiled. Summer gasped for breath, she couldn’t do it, she couldn’t stimulate herself into an orgasm. She shoved her hand further into herself. She worked at herself, until she was raw. A smudge of blood appeared on her hand as she dragged it in and out of her p!ssy in rapid movements. 

“What is wrong with me?” she whimpered as it was not enough. 

“Well,” Loki said slowly as he watched her shove her hand in and out of herself desperately. “For Autumn, her punishment is to be without any control at all,” Loki’s hand rested on Autumn’s head. She was still dissociating. Her back was a mess of welts and blood. Her broken bones left her limbs looking crooked. She barely took notice of Loki’s hand on her. “For you, you’ll only be able to orgasm if I am the one stimulating you.” 

“What?!” Summer’s expression of horror was back. It made Loki’s smile widen. 

“Any time you try, or someone else tries to...pleasure you. It won’t work. It will only build you up, but you won’t find release. Only I can give that to you.” 

Summer shook her head and rubbed herself more viciously. Loki watched with amusement for a moment longer until Summer fell over. She grinded against the floor, her fingers still inside of her, but nothing gave her release. She looked around panickingly and saw the discarded paddle. She crawled for it. She took the handle and shoved it into her p!ssy. She moaned and writhed as she thrusted herself onto it. But she could not cum. 

“You can feel it. Just ever so slightly out of reach,” Loki said. “But no matter what you do you won’t find release.” 

Summer whimpered in despair. 

“Perhaps this could help…” Loki summoned the double ended dildo strap on. The one with a smaller side on one and a thicker larger one on the other. Loki looked over to Autumn. “Autumn,” Loki called and immediately her eyes flashed towards him, both in hate and fear. “Put this on,” he ordered. Autumn panted in pain as she obeyed. Every movement aggravated her bleeding back. She moaned as she slid the smaller dildo inside of her. She strapped it onto her.  
“Use it to make Summer cum,” Loki ordered. He sat back and watched the show. 

Autumn struggled to move forward, her broken, unstabilized bones made it difficult. Summer on the other hand was up in a moment. She tore the handle out of herself and nearly ran into dildo. Autumn quickly thrusted it to the hilt within Summer. 

Loki smiled and simply walked away. He could hear Autumn pounding the dildo into Summer. Both girls moaned at the violent pleasure. Loki moved to one of his empty cavern rooms. He had hundreds of these. They all just waited for him to decide what to do with them. Loki prepared it for his pets. He put down a bowl of water on the floor for them, he secured chains. He put a few horse blankets down for them. Using his magic, he carved a hole into the ground. He manipulated the earth so that it connected with one of the hot springs. He enchanted the tub so that it would self clean if the ph levels became too toxic. Loki expected that his girls would need constant baths to keep in good health. He would not take them to the river every time. Loki also added into the room a place where they could relieve themselves. With the room complete Loki went back to his girls. 

Both were straining, grunting and crying. As Loki expected them to be. Summer had gone limp with exhaustion, pain and denied orgasms. The dildo that Autumn continued to slam, tear out and slam back into Summer was bloodied. Blood seeped onto the floor beneath her. Autumn was bleeding also. Both from the wounds on her back and her abused p!ssy. The lashing she received the day before had nearly healed. But with her vigorous use of the dildo, most of them had reopened. 

On top of that was the golden collar. It had started another light show. Autumn was failing to obey Loki’s command of making Summer orgasm. So the collar punished her. Summer’s own enchantment that marked her skin was unique. That each attempt to stimulate herself into having an orgasm, only built it, made her want it more, made her more desperate to have release. It was comparable to that of a drug. The more that Summer tried to find release, the more the magic would make her crave it. And of course, Summer would not get release, unless Loki personally allowed it. 

Once Summer, or another, like Autumn, tried to do it, Summer would be unable to come down from the high, from the need to find release, until Loki did it for her. Very possibly, Summer could truly die from lack of an orgasm. And there Loki stood, watching Autumn attempt to obey an impossible task and Summer’s body deteriorate from lack of release. It was the perfect torture, Loki was sure. 

He allowed the loop of agony continue between his girls. Summer would have been completely still on the ground, if it was not for the vibrating of her skin. She shook so quickly it looked strange. Her breath was shallow and ragged and her eyes rolled back into her head. As for Autumn her movements had become sluggish. She exhausted herself, combined with the punishments of the collar meant that she soon would collapse and the collar would punish her for her failure. Loki stood over them and watched it happen. 

Finally Loki went to Autumn. She had collapsed onto her side. The larger end of the dildo was still partially inside of Summer. “I cancel the order,” he told her directly. At once the collar stopped and Autumn became limp. Loki pulled Autumn away from Summer, allowing the dildo to slide out of her. 

“Remove this from your body,” Loki ordered her. He ignored Summer for the moment. Autumn jerkily moved to remove the straps. She pulled it out of herself. The smaller dildo was covered in blood. Loki allowed her to lay for the moment before he turned to look at Summer. 

The enchantment filled her with need that would eventually kill her if it wasn’t meant. The more vigorous she, or anyone other than him, strived for an orgasm, the quicker it could end her life. If Summer had resisted the need, she could survive quite a long time, with only a small desire for release. 

Her heart beat was too fast and her body still vibrated. All Loki had to do was slip a finger between her battered, bloodied folds. In an instant she came. The orgasm he released in her made her convulse. Her head jerked up and her eyes found his face as she screamed her pleasure. Her body stayed rigid and as tight as a bow string. It lasted for quite a while before finally her body went slack. Loki smiled, pulled his fingers out and patted Summer’s mound, as if she were a dog. 

He glanced over at Autumn who was staring at him. She was exhausted and in pain. Already her skin around her neck was marred with the evidence of her punishment. Loki casually pulled out his cock from his pants. 

“You know what to do if you desire to speak, or to eat. Will you do it willingly?” asked her. He waved his dick in her face. With the offer of a choice, Autumn turned her head away from him. Loki tucked himself away. He would allow her choice for now. But she would learn the rules of her new position quickly. The enchantment also included a push, or a compulsion to please Loki. Over time it would be more...convincing to make Autumn want offer herself to him. 

Loki patted her bare breast, not unlike he did with Summer. Autumn flinched but didn’t fight. Her hate for him remained only in her eyes. But Loki would break her of that...eventually. Loki stood up and lifted Summer into his arms. 

“Come, pet,” Loki told her. 

Autumn glared, but made to get up before the collar could punish her. She wobbled as she stood on broken bones. 

“Oh no,” Loki quickly added. “On your hands and knees, you are my pet after all.” Autumn gritted her teeth. Loki was amused, on one side, this position made it easier on her broken legs, on the other, her hand was broken and now she was forced to use it too. But Autumn limped after him nonetheless. 

Loki would have to heal her broken bones. He had done that to her to reduce movement, to make it so she couldn’t fight him back when they were in the underbelly. But now it was simply not practical for her new position as slave. Loki took the girls to their room. Loki motioned his head towards the hot spring bath. “Get in,” he told Autumn. She obeyed and silently whimpered as the water stung her various wounds. He expected her p!ssy to be in significant pain. Loki placed Summer into the water, she was still out cold. 

Loki summoned soap and gave it to Autumn. She hissed as she used it to clean herself. “When you are clean, come, sit next to me,” Loki ordered. Autumn glared, but obeyed. She sat before him when she was clean. The lacerations did stop bleeding after she cleaned them. Loki had added additional healing herbs into the hot spring. He was going to make his girls’ life a living hell. But he wasn’t going to kill them or let them die. He would have healed, healthy and whole, so each time he could start on them fresh. 

Loki quickly healed Autumn’s broken bones. He made sure she felt everything. Each piece snapping into place. When he was done, she could move freely, but he left her bones stiff with still lingering pain. 

“This will be yours and Summer’s chambers,” Loki explained to her. Summer was insensate, her upper body rested on the rock while the rest of her soaked in the hot spring. “I am allowing several liberties for you, at the moment. You’ll learn well enough in time what is expected of you. But as for now. I am sure you can guess that attempting to escape or to harm me renders you into agony.” 

Autumn only glared at Loki. But he knew she gave him her full attention. The collar would not allow her anything less. 

“Also attempting to kill yourself, Summer or anyone else will give you the same punishment. I will allow you to pleasure Summer. But you will remember what that attempt led to. Once you start pleasuring her, the enchantment forces her into needing release. The more you pleasure her, the worse it will get for her. The enchantment only allows release from me, so if I leave her on edge and you try to help her, you will only cause her more distress. Do you understand?”

Autumn, filled with hatred that Loki could see clearly on her face, nodded. 

“Very well. You’ll see that this mode of the collar will allow you to drink water. But if you want to eat,” Loki pulled his cock back out, “You will taste me before the collar will allow you to.” 

Autumn glared at him and turned her face away from him. 

“The collar will not allow you to starve to death. Eventually your choice to refuse, will cease. It won’t be a matter of the collar forcing your will, but you will choose, you will want to choose to please me,” Loki told her. 

Autumn kept her head turned away. Loki smirked. “Since you are refusing that sort of service. I want you to go, stand by the wall with the chain. Hands on the wall. Legs apart.” Loki waited. Autumn obeyed. Loki took notice of how she didn’t rebel against the order. If it was a matter of avoiding pain, Autumn was beginning to learn. Loki stood and followed her over. He took the end of the chain and connected it to her collar. For the first few days he would keep chained. Eventually he may allow her to roam more freely, if he managed to be able to trust her. Unlikely.

After chaining her up, Loki summoned a seal to his hand. It was his emblem. The symbol of him, his identity. Any time he filled out reports or did anything administrative. He pressed the seal to soft wax, and it would indent into the wax the image of his emblem. However, the seal he now held in his hands was a little different from the one he kept in his study. This one was enchanted.

“Sit down on the floor. Spread your legs,” Loki ordered. 

This time Autumn fought against the order. She lasted three minutes before she gave in. The collar stopped burning her flesh and she complied. Loki took the seal. He uttered the required words. The tip of the seal glowed orange, bright and hot. With is free hand he lifted up her outer labia, He pulled it back, exposing the soft flesh underneath. He pushed the hot end of the seal against the skin exposed there. Autumn’s body tensed and her head fell back in a silent scream. Loki held the burning brand of his emblem against her for a moment, before pulling it away. And there, branded under her outer labia, was Loki’s crest. 

Loki blew a cool breath against the brand. Autumn writhed, but did not move from the position he had ordered her into. She gagged on the pain as the soft pad of his index finger trailed over the mark. 

“I remember,” Loki said slowly as his fingers stroked the singed flesh. “Something about ‘having fun with branding’?” Loki looked up to see her expression. Her face was wet with tears. But because she had refused to pleasure his body with hers, she had no remark to spat back at him. 

He ordered her to her knees, she whimpered as her labia folded over the branding and she moved to obey. “The length of the chain allows you close enough to the spring for basic cleaning and close enough to the far corner for relieving yourself. It is up to you and Summer to keep it clean. You will not like my methods if I have to come in here and clean. Do you understand?” 

Autumn nodded with a jerking movement. Loki turned from her and looked down at Summer. He wanted to play with her more. But as she was now, there was no fight in her. Loki glanced back at Autumn who had retreated to one of the piles of blankets on the floor. She still moved on her hands and legs, like a dog. Loki was eager to force himself on her again. To press his brand against hers. To make her weep with his ministrations. Patience he told himself. All he had to do was to wait. She would be compliant soon.He just had to wait. With that in mind, he knelt down and pressed two fingers against Summer’s temple. Using his seidr, he woke her up. 

She shuddered as she came awake. Her mouth opened in a gasp when she saw him. He trailed a hand down her cheek and cupped her breast. She caught his hand. He froze. She tried to pull his hand towards her mound. 

“Do you want me? Suffering Summer?” Loki asked her. 

“Yes, in me, please, please, let me cum,” she begged him. 

Loki licked his lips, “We shall see.” His hand moved from her breast to her mound that was partially submerged in the water. He reached further into the water and teased her clit. Summer’s hand was urging him further down. Loki’s fingers slipped into her. Summer moaned and ground against him. Loki moved closer to Summer, so he could push his whole hand into her. 

“Yes, please yes!” Summer begged. She thrusted onto him and she gaped when his fingers found her cervix. Loki pushed his fingers against the muscle. Summer shuddered and she could feel the edge of a powerful full body orgasm. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no NO!” Summer gagged as Loki removed his hand from her and he stood up. 

Summer quickly flipped over. She nearly shoved her own fingers in before remembering what that did. With great effort she resisted. Instead she crawled towards his feet. “Please!” she panted. She needed release. She felt like she would tear apart, she couldn’t breathe right. Loki was thoroughly amused and he walked away from her. Summer was quick to follow him. Loki went to his room with his bed, ivy plant and the windows where he drew back the curtains. It was nearing sunset. 

Summer clambered after him. Loki sat on the edge of his bed and Summer was on him in a second. Loki threw her off. She crumpled on the floor, for merely a moment before she clambered back after him. 

“Please don’t leave me like this!” she gasped. She took quick, ragged shallow breaths. 

Loki’s eyes slid over to her expression. “Why shouldn’t I?”

Summer’s mouth gaped. “I’ll do anything, please, please, just let me cum. Make me feel, you are the only one who can.” Summer whined like she was in pain. 

Loki smiled, “Anything?” 

“Yes, please, please just let me have that orgasm. Please!” 

Loki nodded, “Very well. You will swallow me down, first, then I will make you cum.” 

Summer grimaced but nodded her head. Loki sent away his clothes. 

“Make it good,” Loki ordered. 

Summer was on him at once. She was quick to take him into her mouth. She didn’t hesitate when his large cock choked her. She swallowed him down. Her tongue expertly worked his length. Loki tried to hold in the sound he made, but she obeyed him, she made it very, very good. Her chin pressed against his balls and her nose and face against his abdomen. She slurped and choked on him until he came hard into her throat. She could barely breathe, but she didn’t stop. She didn’t let a drop of seed escape her lips. The suction was so good on him that he came three more time, before her lips and tongue were too much for his sensitive cock. 

He grabbed her by the hair and forced her head back. He pulled out of her mouth with a wet shlop! Summer dragged in desperate breaths. Her lips were swollen and red, her face was flushed and only then did Loki see that her fingers rubbed at her clit. She winced. “I couldn’t stop myself, I’m sorry, please, just...just finish within me, please,” she whimpered. 

Loki smirked. He stood up and let go of her hair. 

“On the bed, on your back,” he ordered. She didn’t even wear a collar, she obeyed out of desperation. She spread her legs open wide for him. Loki summoned a feather to his hand and tickled her. Summer shivered and whined. 

“Please,” she cried. 

“I will fulfill my promise, but only if you are patient. We are doing this, my way.” 

Summer nodded frantically. Loki teased her with the feather. It added very little to her rising need. But it was fun to watch her twitch and shudder. Loki sent the feather away and summoned a dildo. It was just a little thicker than the one that Autumn had. He made it float over her as he crawled into the bed with her. He pulled her between his legs so that her head rested against his chest. He added a couple of additional pillows to prompt him up. 

“Not...what...I...had...in...mind,” Summer panted as she anticipated impalement. 

“I am nothing, you’ve ever considered before,” Loki hissed in her ear. He nibbled at her earlobe. First she cringed, then leaned into him. Loki smirked. Another flick of his finger and the dildo swirled in mid air. As it did it magically became lubricated. Loki’s legs’ wrapped around hers. He bound her in place with his body. His fingers danced over her breasts. He watched her expression as he directed the dildo her already very wet folds. 

Her whole body shuddered as the tip pushed ever so slightly into her. Summer tried to thrust onto it, but Loki kept her still. The basic stimulation added to her need and she shuddered again. Now Loki’s cock was hardening again. 

Loki pushed the dildo slowly into her with his magic. Summer seized in his grasp as it stretched her. Loki eased it fully into her. Summer was practically vibrating as Loki had the dildo twist within her. Summer moaned, “Please, more, don-, don’t stop!” 

Loki’s hands massaged her breasts and kissed her throat. She didn’t seem to even notice how hard he was biting her. Did she notice, even, how she leaned into his teeth? His mouth was on her when his seidr expanded the dildo’s side. Summer was breathless. She tried to thrust onto it again. So Loki expanded the dildo up another size. He smiled when it bulged under her skin. One hand shifted down to feel it through her skin. Summer was rigid with pleasure. She was eager for the orgasm, but she didn’t seem to realize he was still with holding her orgasm by his magic alone. 

Loki expanded the didlo once more. Summer grunted in pain and Loki saw the sheet beneath her stain red. 

“Are you stretched enough?” he whispered into her ear. 

“F-f-f-f-f,” Summer struggled to speak, “F!ck me, please,” she begged. Loki grinned, he slid the dildo out of her and rammed it into her. The dildo rammed into her cervix and rocked her entire body. She screamed and yelled and begged, for more. Loki still kept her from the promised orgasm. But she was so lost in her lust, she didn’t seem to notice. He kept it up. He spun the dildo, slammed it against her, in rapid movements.

He continued to slam it and drag it out of her a few more times until his erection would no longer allow it. Loki dropped the magic, gripped the dildo and jerked it out of her body. He flipped her over. His hands bruised her hips as he pulled her down onto his cock. 

“YES!” Summer shouted. She began to ride him furiously. Loki was lost for a moment as her p!ssy swallowed him up just as quickly as her mouth had once done. Their body slammed into each other furiously. Loki’s magic slipped and Summer finally was given her do. She collapsed onto him as the orgasm seemed to make her melt. Both of them panted hard. Their skin was sweaty and stuck to each other. 

Summer somehow found strength to push herself up. She gently started to grind into him. Her mouth fell onto Loki’s throat and she suckled at his skin. Loki’s hand twisted into her hair and pulled her head back. He glared at her, but Summer didn’t falter. She jerked her head forward just as Loki pressed her head back to him. Their mouths groped over the other’s as they fought with each other. Their tongues met in the middle. In an instant Loki flipped her over onto her back. He pounded into her. Their lips broke, but Summer held tightly to him as their bodies moved together. 

“Yes, My Prince!” Summer screamed her pleasure as another strong orgasm crashed over her. Loki lost count of how many times they came together. And at the end of it all he knew was that his body ached pleasurably. Loki could not remember a time when he felt so….good, so relaxed. He didn’t mean to fall asleep. He didn’t know what to do when he woke up the next morning, covered in grime, entangled thoroughly between the sheets with Summer. He only knew that he wanted to stay like this...forever.


	8. Loving Hate

Loki knew the exact moment when Summer woke up. He watched her. His head had lifted up to rest against his hand, the rest of him was still thoroughly tangled with hers. First her breathing stuttered from sleeping to waking. She tensed against him. Loki grimaced at his hardening cock just from that simple movement. Where the air touched her exposed body, goosebumps raised on Summer’s skin. Slowly her eyes flickered open. Her face was just tilted enough away that she didn’t immediately see Loki. But Loki caught every last detail of her expression. As she slept in his arms she wore a faint smile and was utterly relaxed. Now her face grew strained. Her eyes narrowed and her expression became utterly blank. At once she stilled and her eyes narrowed. She wore the face of a warrior waking in an unfamiliar bed. 

Loki’s frown deepened. In an instant Summer’s head jerked in a quick movement to turn and look at him. Hate, fury and fear clouded her eyes. And Loki had to remind himself that this woman enjoyed torturing him. Loki washed his face of emotion, his other hand that was still wrapped around her waist moved. Just a shift downward, over her mound, his fingers draped over her genitals. Summer’s lips pulled back in a snarl. Loki quickly pushed his fingers between her folds. 

The moment his fingers sunk into her warmth, the warrior vanished and she moaned. Loki slowly smiled. He pushed his fingers further into her and she arched. Her moans stuttered as she began to pant, his fingers tickled her insides. Loki pulled his fingers out of her before he could push her too close to the edge. But the little use of his fingers already had Summer needy. She whimpered as he moved his hand away. She tried to grind into him. But he held her still. She trembled from his touch. Loki felt warmth spread from between her legs and over his that rested partly over and under her body. 

The monstrous girl that tortured him like Autumn did was gone. She was half mindless with want. She wiggled in his grasp and Loki realized she was trying to turn over to face him. Loki allowed it. Summer pushed herself closer to him and grinded her body against his. Her fingers trailed over his pale skin and she quickly dipped her head towards his skin. Loki hissed, in pleasure as her tongue swirled over his nipples. Her teeth ever so gently grazed the sensitive nodes of nerves. Loki shuddered and his head fell back onto the pillow. 

Summer took that as permission to continue on. Her fingers trailed over his body and her tongue followed. She scooted down and took her tongue to his length. Loki grunted as she put her tongue to work, starting at the base and over his sensitive balls. Loki’s fingers’ caught in her hair as her tongue worked him into a full erection. Loki gasped as her hot mouth swallowed him up. Her lips were spread wide over him as she pushed him fully into her mouth. Loki gave a lazy thrust and then his need overtook him. Before he could react, Summer was moving. She pulled back for a gasp of air and then dive forward, her nose pressed against his short dark curls, her forehead against his abdomen. Loki did no work as Summer pulled back and pushed forward, she willingly choked herself on his large cock and Loki was taken away by bliss. The suction of her mouth pulling him deeper into her throat, the sound of his balls smacking against her damp chin, her tongue swirled over his length. It was more than he could bare and he quickly came, shooting his seed into her throat, to which Summer swallowed all down. 

Loki shivered when Summer pulled back and let Loki’s cock slip out of her mouth. But her tongue gently went to work on him. She slowly eased him up, her tongue expertly working at him. Loki shuddered and shivered under her ministrations and when he was fully hard again, her mouth moved from his length once more. Her tongue trailed up his stomach, teased at his nipples, before nestling into the hollow of his neck. Her teeth nipped at his skin. Her body pressed tightly against his, Loki’s hands had a mind of their own. They felt every inch of her skin. His hands massaged her upper arms. Loki gasped in surprise when she put her hands between their bodies. She caught hold of his erection, only to quickly and smoothly guide him into her. 

Loki was mindless with passion. Summer’s body encompased his and they moved in rhythm. He brought her into a blissful orgasm and he released within her, filling her up. Sweat, cum and grime covered them as they romped under the sheets. Loki could barely remember climbing over her to shove harshly into her, but her fingernails dug into his biceps and she screamed ‘Yes’ as they came together. 

At another turn Loki found Summer riding him, riding him into sweet oblivion. He forgot everything, his name, who she was and what was happening, only that he did not want to stop. Only when the two of them were exhausted and much, much too sensitive did they collapse, once more in each other’s arms. They fell asleep, Loki’s flaccid cock buried deep between her folds. Summer’s face laid in Loki’s hair, his mouth draped over her breast. Her fingers wrapped around his buttocks and his fingers around her’s. 

Loki did not know what he dreamed of. Only that he could feel much, too much. He drifted peacefully through sleep until he felt a tug against his magic. Loki stirred awake. Her breast still in his mouth. He cringed at the drool that dripped from his mouth over her breast. Loki released her breast and instead rested against her. He listened to her beating heart, unsure of what it was that awoke him. 

Loki was close to drifting off again when he felt another tug on his magic. Loki sighed as the sensation disturbed his rest. But he closed his eyes and followed the strand back to the tugger. Immediately warmth and light filled his mind. Thor. Thor was interfering with something. Loki focused his seidr and his senses opened. Thor was pounding a fist against the door to Loki’s chambers back at the palace. 

“You have been in there, sulking for two days! I have come for you brother. We are being called to Alfheim, you have had plenty of time to recuperate!”

Loki summoned a clone into being. His duplicate opened the door only a crack. “What do you want, Thor? I am busy.” 

“A new mission, in Alfheim. There are beasts of dark magic there that Father wants us to slay. We leave tomorrow at dawn, so complete your tasks and meet me at the Bifrost.” 

Loki’s duplicate glared, nodded, “Very well. Tomorrow at dawn I will meet you at the Bifrost.” 

Loki’s clone quickly closed the door and faded out of existence. Loki sighed, he was not interested in hunting beasts. He was only interested in the woman limp in his arms. His fingers pressed her closer to him. Her body shifted and tensed, her body tightened around his length. His cock filled her up as the minute movement made him harden. 

She shuddered as she came slowly awake. Loki gave a lazy thrust into her. She jolted awake and arched her back as the enchantment activated once more. She moved her hips against him, though the movement was sluggish. The two of them were worn out from their rambunctious activities. But the enchantment made Summer needy and desperate. Loki took her breast back into his mouth. With a flick of his wrist another one of his duplicates appeared in the bed with them, completely nude. His second slid under the sheets behind Summer. 

Summer froze and her breath stuttered as the clone’s cock slipped into her between her cheeks. Their movements were lazy, but Loki caught Summer’s orgasm and held it just out of her reach. Summer pulled herself off of Loki, only to be impaled deeper onto his clone’s cock from behind. She arched her back away from the clone behind her only to be impaled by Loki’s cock in front of her. 

She danced and wiggled between Loki and his clone until she became too tired. Loki and his clone pressed closer to Summer, sandwiching her tightly in the middle. Loki’s mouth worked at her breast. He suckled on her and littered her breast with his teeth marks. Loki’s clone worked at her neck. Loki shared the sensations with his clone. They nearly crushed Summer’s body between them. Loki and his clone came at the same time, filling Summer up. But still Loki withheld the orgasm. Summer was so perfect when she was needy and desperate. She had no space or strength to move. She whimpered as her orgaasm built without release. 

Loki summoned a second clone into the bed. The second one crowded behind Summer with the first. Summer shouted in pain as the second clone forced his cock along side with the first clone. Still Loki withheld Summer’s pleasure. He summoned a third clone that pushed his way into Summer’s vagina. The four of them there, tightly pressed into Summer was bliss. 

The four of them slowly pushed in and pulled out of Summer. Summer’s eyes were rolled back, she was too weak to move, she could only feel the orgasm Loki held out of reach from her. Loki summoned a forth clone that tipped Summer’s head back. He filled her throat with his cock. The unit they had become of pleasure rocked slowly in and out of Summer. They had torn her delicate folds as they stretched her beyond her limits. Her anus was bleeding as well. Loki and his clones filled her with seed and she laid limp, barely conscious of everything. 

Then Loki released her orgasm. All at once she came alive. She convulsed as her orgasm overtook her. And when she came down from her high, she wiggled her body. Loki did not hold back, he and his clones worked at her, they milked countless orgasms from her body. 

Loki only pulled out when he had dismissed his duplicates. Summer was insensate when he was done with her. She was covered in his cum, but utterly limp and uncaring. With a flick of his wrist, Loki cleaned their bodies and the bed. 

He picked up Summer’s limp body and took her back to the room he prepared for her and Autumn. Loki set her partially in the water of the hot spring bath before turning and looking at Autumn. 

Autumn was in a nest of blankets, but she was sitting up and glaring at Loki. Loki slowly stood and Autumn’s eyes followed his movement. Loki raised his hand. His index and thumb rubbed in a circular motion against each other. 

All at once Autumn threw her head back in a silent scream. The brand Loki made on her flared to life as if she was burning all over again. Autumn collapsed. Her fingers pressed into her folds where the brand lay. Loki lowered his hand and crouched next to Autumn’s twitching form. 

“It feels new...doesn’t it? You can feel the heat against most tender skin,” Loki said, his other hand stroked her face. Autumn snarled at him and flinched away. But the heat against her made her gasp. 

“The brand you put on me was a meaningless twist of metal born from your boredom…” Loki caught her hands and wrenched them back. His other hand pulled back her labia so he could inspect it. He blew a cool breath of air over the glowing mark. Autumn shuddered, but her p!ssy was already growing wet. “My brand has so much more meaning, my pet,” Loki told her. His index and thumb pressed together and again Autumn felt the burning pain. She writhed under him. But with a snap of his fingers the pain vanished. 

“It is time that you fulfill your other duties,” Loki told her. He let go of her to cup his balls. Autumn jerked away from him. She rolled over and crouched, ready to attack. But Loki held no fear of her. She was mortal, chained and collared as his thrall. 

“You’ve not eaten in days. How long will my cum sustain you? Or would you rather give in to the pull of the collar and just...pleasure me? If you make it good you’ll be allowed to eat and speak.” 

Loki watched Autumn’s eyes closely. It had been a day and a half since last he had seen her. Loki had become very very distracted by Summer. But both girls had nothing to eat apart from his cum since they first trampled down the underbelly to find him. Loki was unsure of how many days had passed since then. Was it only three? Or had it been a week. Either way, Loki needed his pets fed, else they wouldn’t keep. And Loki was very keen on keeping them. 

Autumn’s stomach growled and Loki smirked. He wondered how many days she would wait. The collar would put a stop to it eventually. It worked on a mental level as well. It would constantly push at Autumn’s mind until she gave in or went mad. The collar had to be pressing against her mind now, reminding her of how hungry she was…

Loki smiled as Autumn sauntered, on her hands and knees towards him. Her breasts hung low as she approached him. She knelt before him and her hands reached for his cock. 

“No,” Loki told her. He stood up and caught her hair in his hands. He jerked her head back so their eyes would meet. “No using your hands. I want to see how well you use your tongue. Summer is quite gifted…” 

She glared at him, but withdrew her hands. She leaned forward towards him. Loki’s grip in her hair tightened as her hot tongue slid over him. Her tongue tickled him and teased him until he was hard. She tasted his balls and her tongue left no crease untasted before opening her mouth wide. She swallowed him down. She pushed herself up and reached her hands to his hips for purchase. Loki’s head fell back as he moaned his pleasure. Autumn was....impressive. She drew back and forward and did all the work until Loki came into her throat. Loki was about to pull free, but found Autumn thoroughly latched onto him. She apparently wasn’t done. Her tongue continued to work on him. She added the tiniest bit of pressure from her teeth that had Loki filling her with seed a second time. 

Still she did not pull away from him. She bobbed her head and swallowed him. She pulled a third orgasm from him when she hummed, the vibrations from her vocal cords had him spilling into her again. Somewhere in a crevice of Loki’s mind he realized that the collar had allowed Autumn to speak. But instead of snarling at him, she was dedicating her time to his pleasure. 

Loki’s legs shook as she worked on him. His fisted hands in her hair pressed her face close to him. She didn’t fight him, but used the purchase of her hands on his hips to draw him closer to her. Loki wobbled after the fourth orgasm. He slowly sank to his knees, but Autumn followed. Her mouth and throat worked another orgasm and Loki didn’t realize he was laying on the horse blankets until the fifth orgasm was pulled from his cock. 

It was getting easier for her to draw them from him. His cock had become overly sensitive. But he didn’t tell her to stop. She knelt over him. Her mouth lifting up and pushing forward creating unique friction. Her butt was pointed up in the air. Was this a control thing? Loki wondered. But the thought vanished as he shot cum down her throat.

And she was on him again and he couldn’t think. Just the hot warmth wrapped around him. But with Autumn’s a$$ in the air, he fought for control. With a flick of his wrist, a clone appeared. Autumn didn’t notice. Not until the clone’s hands grabbed her waist. The clone spread her cheeks and forced his way into her backside. 

Autumn choked on Loki’s cock, making him cum again. She tried to pull her mouth from Loki’s cock, but his hands caught up in her hair. “Keep...keep...going,” Loki told her breathlessly. The collar flashed and Autumn’s mouth wrapped around his cock. Autumn’s performance dropped significantly. Loki’s clone pulled out only to slam in twice as hard. Autumn’s cry was muffled by his cock. Loki sat up. He took Autumn with him and he got to his knees. His clone worked gently for a moment on her a$$ while Loki moved around. He pulled her head back just so he could see her face and her mouth stretched around him. 

She looked up at him with an expression of fear and her eyes were wet. Loki pushed her head back down. His clone started a new rhythm. One that shoved Autumn’s face into Loki as he thrusted relentlessly into her. Loki came again in her throat, but she struggled to swallow him down. Loki’s hands moved from her hair to her throat. He added pressure there just to watch her eyes panic. Loki took over control when Autumn could breathe. She was coming apart at the seams as he took over everything. 

Loki pulled out of her mouth, but held her in place as his clone f!cked her a$$. She coughed and gagged and whimpered at the harsh treatment. She half convulsed as the clone came inside her. She went limp in his arms. So Loki leaned her against the clone, who held her up, even still buried within her. Loki caught her chin in his hands. And her dull wet eyes looked warily at him. 

“I have been waiting for this.” 

He let go of her chin to spread her open. Loki slowly pushed himself into her vagina. Autumn made gasping sounds of ‘Ah….Ah….Ah!” as he slid into her. Loki and his clone were fully sheathed inside of her. Loki pulled back only enough to pull Autumn’s labia open to see the brand. He pushed himself back in so that the brands rested over each other. Loki’s index and thumb pressed together, activating the brand. Autumn’s body tensed and went rigid. Loki could only feel a gentle warmth coming from the brand. He knew full well that the fire Autumn felt was only in her mind. But the way her body clenched had both Loki and his clone releasing within her. 

While Autumn remained tight, in agony from the brand, Loki and his clone thrusted in time. Each thrust became harder and more relentless. They pounded deeply into her until she bled, until she was limp and insensate. When Loki and his clone pulled out of her, he dismissed the duplicate. He laid her down onto the ground. Loki had all but forgotten how he had whipped her genitals. Most of them had healed. But the deeper ones bled with her torn folds. Loki cleaned himself, but let the blood pool underneath Autumn. Loki went Autumn and Summer’s food dishes. 

He would be gone for a few days. Loki had wanted to provide for Autumn’s first meal beef pizzle soup. He was going to order her to swallow the large chunks of pizzle whole. But Loki now knew how well she would have taken to that. So instead he decided to award his girls. He enchanted the dishes with a direct access to the Palace kitchen. If it became less than half full it would automatically refill. For now it was filled with fruit, cheese, meats and bread. 

Loki dressed himself and went back to the palace. He would need some time to prepare for another battle so soon. He would desperately miss his girls while he was away.


	9. The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Long chapter this time around. 
> 
> *Everything is still horribly graphic, but there is more plot in this one! Also comments fuel the writing of this fic. They are incredibly motivating.

Loki should have stayed in his chambers. He was weary from the battle. Thor was a constant annoyance in his ear. Thor was especially bothered by the sorceress's insult to his manhood. sBut the magistrate in Alfheim would not hand over the witch. Loki had used a considerable amount of magic to defeat her. But Thor didn’t care, he was only angry that the witch got the last word. 

Loki bathed and redressed. He ate his fill and should have gone to sleep. Thor’s grating voice ranted on and on in his head. The way that Odin looked at Thor, proud that his golden son saved the day. Thor had made no mention of Loki’s heroics, or that it was by his magic alone that won the battle. Thor only complained that the Magistrate did not allow for the witch to suffer Asgardian justice. 

Jealousy stirred in Loki. Fury told him that he was being lost in the shadow once more. Instead of resting Loki took himself back to his cavern. He appeared in his girls’ room. They jerked back in fear at his sudden appearance. Loki’s eyebrows raised at the scene set before him. His girls were entangled with each other. Their mouths wrapped around each other. Summer’s fingers were buried inside of Autumn’s p!ssy. 

Loki stared, processing the imagery. He had been gone four and a half days. Autumn’s collar would have given her the ability to speak and eat for perhaps a day and a half. Was Summer servicing her as a distraction? Loki knelt down and the girls flinched. Summer laid, clearly untouched. So Autumn and she had resisted any attempt at giving her an orgasm. They didn’t move as he inspected them.

“Oh, by all means, continue,” Loki ordered. 

Autumn and Summer shared a look, before Autumn began to once more grind against Summer’s hand. Their movements stuttered as Loki neared. His fingers slid over Summer and slipped into her folds. She whimpered. Loki pulled out just as she tried to grind into him and the enchantment was triggered. Their movements sped up as they tried to please each other and Summer burned with need. 

Loki’s cock twitched as he watched them. When Summer whimpered, Loki could resist it no more. He sent away his clothing. He tore Autumn off of Summer. The leashed collar strangled her as she fell away from the wall it was attached to. Loki paid no heed. He was on Summer in an instant. She was already wet and well lubricated when he slammed into her. 

“Yes, please,” she begged. A beast seemed to take over Loki. He pumped hard into her. He held her orgasm from her. He slammed her mortal body into the stone floor. He pulled out, lifting her up and slammed her down into the stone when he thrust back in. Summer’s voice was breathless as she gasped with, “Ah! Ah! Ah!” It only drove him further over the edge. He filled her with his seed. 

He tore out of her, only to flip her onto her stomach. His hand spread her cheeks and he fiercely shoved into her. Her back arched beautifully. He pulled her up so that his cock was fully buried into her ass and her back was pressed against his chest. His arm snaked around her naked body and plunged into her used folds. 

Summer squirmed under him, her feet searched for purchase. Loki’s hand pulled in and out of her. Summer managed to catch her heels on the ground. She lifted her body up off of him. His other hand wrapped around her breast. He grabbed her and forced her back down. 

She moaned and pushed up. He pulled her back down, bruising her breast and filling her with seed. He did not let her orgasm. It only fed her needs and her desires. It made her more desperate, more eager to move up and down on him. Loki watched over her shoulder as Autumn picked herself up and watched angrily. Loki smiled at her. He grunted as Summer rode him. Cum squelched between them as he came again. Summer was nearly screeching with need. Finally he let her. Her body convulsed before going limp on him. 

Loki panted from the exertion, from his own pleasure. Summer nearly folded in on herself, would have if he had not held her. His mouth found her bare shoulder. He suckled on her flesh, bruising her and marking her. She whined in pleasure as she came around. Her gasp caught in her throat, his cock and fingers still filled her. 

“Say my name,” Loki whispered in her ear. 

She gasped, “Pri-prince!” 

Loki’s eyebrows rose and he pulled his hand out of her. With a gesture a clone of his appeared. The second climbed between her legs. 

“Do you not know my name? Little one?” Loki asked. His mouth moved to her throat. 

“Sh-sh-she on-only s-s-said P-pretty P-p-prince. Ah!” Summer whimpered. The clone knelt down, his mouth moved over her clit. Lips and tongue worked at her. She arched as his teeth grazed her. 

“I will tell you my name,” Loki whispered into her ear as she moaned. “You will not forget your master’s name.” 

“M-m-my m-m-master!” Summer pressed against him as his clone suckled her delicate folds. 

“I am Loki. Of Asgard,” he told her. He bit her neck. She gasped and whimpered when the clone’s mouth left her. She choked in pleasure when the clone’s cock rammed into her. Loki allowed her to freely orgasm as he and his clone played tug-o-war with her body. He bruised her and filled her with his seed. And he made her say his name. He summoned a second clone to fill her throat with his cock. He strangled her and filled her with him until she couldn’t breathe. He made her orgasm again and again and again, until her mortal body could not take it any longer and she became limp between the three of them. 

Loki and his clones pulled out of her. And Loki’s gaze fell onto Autumn. She was staring, her eyes were filled with hatred. She needed to be punished. Loki’s revenge was not yet sated. With a twist of his wrist, the brand he left on her flared to life. She writhed on the ground silently. The pressure of the collar rendered her unable to make a sound. She half strangled herself on the chain as she tried to get away from the pain laced onto her most delicate being. 

Loki directed his clones to her. They lifted her up. The first clone forced his way into her anus and the second wrapped his mouth over her breast. Loki leaned back. He draped Summer over his lap. He sent her a tendril of magic. Just to keep her barely at the surface of consciousness. She snuggled against him.

Loki summoned a few more clones to attend Autumn, the third latched onto her other breast. Two more shoved their cocks into her p!ssy. Autumn’s eyes were wide as she was stretched and filled. Another clone joined the first. He added his cock into her anus. Loki watched, amused as blood dripped down her legs. Another flick of his wrist and his clones moved as a unit, pushing in and out of her. His mouths found soft flesh to suckle at and bite. 

Loki pushed Summer down. With her hair entangled in his grasp, he guided her face to his twitching cock. Loki shared minds with his clones and could feel. Feel too much. Summer was half limp, it took another tendril of seidr to rouse her enough for her to comply. She opened her mouth and swallowed him down. 

Loki arched into that hot suction around him. His mind shifted from there to his clones. Autumn was writhing, twisting and trembling in his hold. She was still burning from the brand, he did not cease that. Another clone appeared. He slid into Summer’s vagina and one more clone came into being to fill her ass. 

Loki and his clones worked, filled and milked every last drop of pleasure from his mortals. He used them until they were unconscious. All of this clones blinked out of existence. Loki’s powers were nearly drained. He pulled out of Summer. He lifted her limp body and took her to his sleeping chambers. He wanted to hurt her, fill her, bite her. But as she laid limp beneath him...he settled with wrapping her in his arms and covering them with a blanket. She was so soft and pliant. She was so much nicer like this. She was improving well.

Finally, tightly entwined with her, Loki relaxed and fell asleep. 

Loki awoke suddenly to a hot, wet, warmth wrapped around his cock. His eyes flashed open and he threw the blanket off of him. Summer was kneeling between his legs. Her mouth suctioned around him. Her tongue twisted around him. Loki gasped at the pleasure her mouth brought. 

Loki’s head fell back onto the pillows as she swallowed him down her throat. His hips bucked and his cock twitched in her throat. She pulled back for a desperate gasp of breath. Loki’s hand caught in her hair. He roughly pushed her back down. She gagged and choked on him, but Loki moaned in pleasure. His other hand petted her head. He allowed her to breathe again before thrusting hard into her throat. 

When Loki came, he forced her to swallow, before letting her pull away from. His cock dropped out of her mouth. She was breathing hard and tear tracks marred her pale cheeks. Loki held her still by her hair. Loki’s free hand rested on her throat. His grip tightened, a threat, but Summer did not fight, she only leaned into his touch. Her breathing remained a struggle. She twitched and sweated. It was only when he noticed the wet dripping between her legs when he realized. 

“What has happened, pet?” Loki asked. 

“An accident,” Summer told him. “A dream, I moved unintentionally and it started. Please, help me.” 

Loki’s hand moved from her throat to enchantment he had carved into her. It had been activated and she was burning. 

“Ah, so this was a trade, pleasuring me in hopes that I would release you.” 

“P-please, M-m-master,” Summer whimpered. She tried to push forward. Her legs spread open and she dripped onto his cock. And damn her, his body responded. She looked hopeful. 

“Beg me,” Loki decided. “Ask me to do exactly what you want.” 

“F!ck me,” Summer begged. “I want your cock buried in me. I will scream your name.” Summer surged forward, bringing her p!ssy closer to his hardening cock, but he held her at bay. “Bruise me, fill me, just please, I beg of you, let me orgasm.” Her bottom lip and her voice trembled. 

Loki grinned. In a swift movement he flipped her over onto her back. Her body shivered with anticipation. She didn’t move under him, only her juices gushed out of her as his cock rested over her. Her breathing became as hard as his cock. His eyes drank up the sight of her naked body beneath him. Her eyes begged him to begin. 

He moved, rubbing his cock against her clit and teased her entrance. She writhed as it built up her orgasm, but offered no release. He watched as she restrained herself. Cleary she wanted to move, to climb over him and ride him. But she exercised excellent control over herself. She did not move apart from her involuntary writhing. His hands caught her hips and he bruised her when he lifted her up. 

She was muttering, “Yes, please, yes.” Loki guided himself into her. He was slow, too slow for her. She tried to grind into him, but he held her hips perfectly in place. Her hands gripped the sheets. The walls of her tunnel clenched tightly around him. Loki grunted in his own pleasure as he slowly sheathed himself within her. 

Loki loved the bulge he made in her stomach. He watched it rise up as he pushed himself fully into her. She tried to squirm, to create friction, to orgasm. But he held it from her with his magic. She saw his delight in his eyes and she followed his gaze to the bulge. She dared to move. Her fingers went to the bulge and she began to massage him through her own flesh. Loki could feel her hands over his cock buried deep within her. He panted and twitched within her. Summer smiled sweetly up at him. 

Loki caught her wrists in one hand, the other wrapped around her throat. He pulled gently out of her, but strangled her when he shoved back in. Her hips lifted up and she tried to grind into him again. Something broke in Loki. All he could see was red. He slammed hard into her, jolting her whole body. He let go of her throat to find purchase on her breast. He pressed himself hard against her. His mouth wrapped around hers. Her hands slipped out of his grip. He bent back her legs, opening her further for his thrusting. She wrapped her freed arms around him, pressing him closer to her body. She moved in time with him. She kissed him back and their lips fought for control.

Finally Loki came and at the same moment his concentration fled, releasing her orgasm. Her pleasure washed over him. He pulled out of her, but rested his cock on her stomach. He propped himself up. He traced her flesh with his finger. He pinched her nipples, just to watch them react. Summer was utterly relaxed against him. 

His finger moved to the enchantment carved into her skin. He waited for her to rouse from her post orgasm high. She didn’t tense when she did, only snuggled closer to his chest. His fingers trailed down her skin. He rubbed at her breast, before sliding down her mound. 

“Look at me,” Loki ordered.

Her eyes were wet, but she obeyed. “You’ve been a very good girl.” 

“Thank you, master,” Summer purred.

“I think I have a gift for such a good thing,” Loki said. 

There was a hint of fear in her eyes, but she tried to hide it. She made herself smile. 

“I would be honored to receive it,” she hummed. She leaned her mouth towards his chest. Her eyes still looking at him as her tongue lapped at his nipple. 

Loki’s lips twitched and his fingers rubbed at her clit. She moaned, “ah!” at his touch. His fingers slipped into her. He shifted so that he could fit his whole hand into her. She moaned and her hips moved. He fisted her and rubbed against her, building another orgasm. But he removed his hand. She whined at the unfinished work. The enchantment activated. She shuddered and whimpered. 

“Just stay still now dear,” Loki ordered. He wiped his hand on her face. She shuddered and trembled and arched. He lifted his hand and summoned the enchanted dagger. “This will hurt. But if you are perfectly still, very good things will come of it.” 

“Will you let me finish when you are d-done?” Summer whimpered, she tried to grind against him. He awarded her by rubbing the heel of his hand against her clit. She moaned, but there was no release. 

“Trust me,” Loki whispered into her ear. “And all will be well.” 

She whined when he moved his hand from her. He posed the dagger at the edge of enchantment over her heart. Summer forced herself still. She took a deep breath and held it. Her face was filled with emotion as he carved into her. He added new runes and swirls that cut into her breast. Summer’s face turned a shade darker, still she held her breath. Loki kept track, two minutes so far. Loki hated to admit that he was impressed. 

He finished the added enchantment and sent the dagger away. Summer had closed her eyes and tears leaked from them. 

“Breathe, little one,” Loki ordered. 

Summer let out her breath and dragged a ragged on back. She arched, both in pain from the deep bloodless cut he carved into her and her need soaking the bed. She shivered. 

“Please,” she begged. 

Loki turned her over on her side and stretched her leg up. He pushed himself back into her p!ssy. One hand cupped the injured breast, his other hand went back to her clit. He chewed on her neck as he plunged in and out of her. She moaned, begged, pleaded with him. And he let her orgasm as he filled her with seed. 

He pulled out of her and let her lay in utter bliss on his bed. He cleaned himself and his sheets. He wanted to stay. To run his tongue over the cut marks. But he had work, training and expectations only the second Prince of Asgard could fulfill. Regretfully he turned away and returned to his chambers back at the palace. 

He cleaned himself and rearranged his clothing and left his chambers. Loki met with Thor. 

“You’re late, little brother,” Thor growled as he cleaned the axe he had clearly been practicing with. 

“What is it to you, who never deigns to be on time?” Loki asked, reaching for the set of daggers he loved to practice with. 

“It is not an accusation, but an observation. The chaotic one is ever punctual.” 

“It is by design,” Loki told him. “Part of the chaos and confusion I love to create. To confuse you when I do something unexpected.” 

“HA!” Thor laughed, before inviting Loki into the sparing circle. “No cheating, little brother, no magic!” Thor insisted. 

Loki’s jaw clenched. Physical abilities meant nothing when fighting the witch. Thor was clearly still sore that his abilities were rendered useless against the wrench. He needed an easy win against Loki to feel manly again. And just because Loki could, he twisted his fingers in the action that activated Autumn’s brand. 

“No magic!” Thor shouted again, having caught the gesture. 

“None against you, dear brother,” Loki promised as he joined the circle and attacked. 

Loki was quick, always faster than Thor. The small daggers never stood a change against the weight of the axe. That was, if Loki tried to parry the small things against the large shining blade. The trick was to try and convince Thor that was his plan. With Thor’s booming laughter, he fell for the trick. Loki dodged the blow and planted several small stabs in Thor’s torso. Thor dropped the axe to defend his body. The fight ended when Loki walked Thor out of the circle. 

“Only half a man uses such things,” Thor growled. 

“Then clearly I need be only a half of a man to defeat you, brother,” Loki growled back. 

Thor blinked and Loki smirked. They put their weapons away and headed towards the medical wing. Nothing further was said about their mock battle. Apart from a scolding from lady Eir as she gave Thor a healing draught. 

“Nothing but a flesh wound,” Thor boasted, but cringed as he swallowed it down. “Ack, hate that stuff, it burns all the way down. 

 

Loki glanced at Thor and then vaguely remembered activating the brand. He wondered if he would find her dead from the pain. But doubted it. With another twist of his hand he deactivated it. His thoughts sauntered over to Summer as they left from their next obligation. Loki absentmindedly tested the added enchantment. She had moved from his bed and she was relaxing in the hot spring he had made for her. She was talking to Autumn, but Loki could not hear what she said. It did not matter. Loki would show her the gift he gave her. 

He pried into her mind and activated the sensory part of her brain. He felt her stiffen in his mind. He gave her the sensation of fingers on her, his breath on her neck. She shivered as he manipulated her. The feeling of his cock rubbing against her, into her. He built up her orgasm from afar and allowed her release. He let her go and she was rendered limp. 

“The fight did nothing to ease me. I have half a mind to go to father and demand that magistrate to hand the witch over.” 

Loki blinked, they were still on their path and Thor was rambling. Clearly he was still tart. 

“What would you even do with her?” Loki asked. 

“She insulted our good name, brother,” Thor growled. 

Loki rolled his eyes. “She insulted your name,” Loki reminded him. 

“I would show her proof that her accusations are false!!” Thor shouted and gestured to himself. 

“Surely,” Loki agreed, “If she came face to face with your...carriage, she would try to take back her words.”

“I would make her eat them,” Thor said. 

“Eat which? Her words? Or would you have her swallow you down whole?” Loki inquired. 

“I would have her whimpering beneath me, regretting ever crossing me!” Thor shouted. 

“Alas, ‘tis not to be,” Loki said in a sing-song voice. “She is in the care of the magistrate. Do you think she was sent to the pit? Or his bed for all of our trouble?” 

“If only she was in my bed, there she could serve my revenge,” Thor growled and an idea blossomed in Loki’s mind. 

Their conversation ended as they entered the hall and took their places next to Odin. They sat as his council for the many dull inquisitions arose. Loki allowed his mind to wonder. Thor’s revenge could easily become a part of his own. He after all had a doll in need of punishment. 

When their obligations came to an end, Loki prepared for a trip. Without telling a soul, he left for Alfheim. It was easy to navigate the Magistrate’s halls. He was not surprised to find the Magistrate out on ‘business’ and his bed not empty. The witch was chained to it. A thrall collar wrapped around her throat, not unlike the gold one around Autumn’s. 

When Loki revealed himself, she sneered at him. “Come to take part?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Loki agreed. “Here, for a part.” 

He climbed over her and she stiffened in response. His fingers trailed through her ice white hair. She shivered at his touch. His fingers hesitated at one of the long braids. He cut it at the roots. He put the braid away. He looked down at her body, her breasts were supple, despite the teeth marks on her. 

“Be grateful, little witch. Fortunate for you to be here than in Thor’s bed. And how he craves you.” Loki was tempted to give her a taste, but the sound of footsteps nearing cut his time short. He transported himself away and back to his chambers in the palace. As he prepared the potion he played with Summer, despite their distance. He brought her into multiple orgasms, without even touching her. 

He finished the potion quickly. He bottled it and returned to his girls. Autumn jerked away, Summer fell to her feet and crawled towards him. Loki felt his cock twitch in his trousers. The way Summer’s hair fell down her shoulders, her breasts dangled in the space between her body and the floor, the way she raised her bare bottom in the air, was all too enticing for him to ignore. Loki moved to the opposite wall and called to her. She came crawling up to him, like a puppy. She laid her head on his knee. 

“Do you like your gift….pet?” Loki asked her.

Summer nodded eagerly, “T-t-thank you, m-m-master!” 

Loki stroked her hair and smiled down on her. “Good girl,” Loki praised and Summer beamed with pride. “Watch carefully,” he ordered and with a quick gesture of his hand in the air, he activated the spell on Summer, slowly growing her orgasm, but holding it out of place. Summer whined, her face pressed into his leg. He watched as she dripped onto the floor. With the added piece, he could do it without touching her. 

“Pleaaase,” she whined. But Loki stood up and walked away from her, a smirk on his face. She stumbled to him, on her knees. She followed him like a puppy, but he ignored her. Loki was here for Autumn. 

He used the thrall collar to ensure her obedience. He didn’t give her the option to fight. He gave her simple orders such as, “sit here” and “don’t move”. With his magic he dyed her hair, changing it to white braids of the witch. As he worked, Summer pestered him. She crawled after him, fundled for his cock. He kicked her down twice. Even as her eye was swollen tight she came for a third time. 

When Autumn’s hair matched the witch he moved away from her. Summer was sweating, whimpering and half blind from her swollen eye. She smiled when she saw his attention had turned to her. She quickly laid down on her back and spread herself open for Loki. Her fingers caught hold of her outer labia and she opened herself up further for him. His cock twitched again, threatening to harden. 

Loki knelt down over her. He brushed her hair out of her face and his fingers trailed over her skin. He pinched her nipple, making her yelp. But continued to trail down. He rubbed her clit with one hand and with the other, he fingered her. She moaned and writhed onto him. But Loki stopped and watched how the enchantment made her desperate for more. Loki moved his hands away from her. One hand wrapped around her throat. She didn’t fight him, only laid limp as she whined for more. He dragged her by her throat back to the wall. 

He chained her there and walked away. She was up in an instant and she strained towards him. She choked herself on the chain trying to get to him, but Loki ignored her. His attention returned to Autumn. She was shivering, unable to speak, trying to fight, but the collar burned her in warning. Loki finally gave her the potion. He did not allow her to hold it. He forced her head back and ordered her to swallow it. He tipped the contents down her throat. He ordered her to suck him off, to get rid of the potion’s taste. 

When she had pleased him, the collar dinged, allowing her to eat and speak. But she said nothing, only glared at him with hate. She had about three minutes to eat before the potion began.

Autumn devoured the meat and cheese in her food bowl. Loki enjoyed the view of her ass in the air as she was desperate for food. When it began, Autumn nearly choked on the food. She sipped quickly at the water, to get the food down. Just barely thirty seconds later she collapsed onto the floor. She shouted and screamed and her body twisted. 

Loki enjoyed one more scream from her throat before turning his attention away from her. 

Loki finally made his way back to Summer. She had given in and was f!cking herself on her fingers, but it only made her situation worse for her. It made her more desperate. Loki put her out of her misery and f!cked her hard against the wall. He healed her eye with a kiss, his seidr pushed in and swallowed the swelling. He unchained her and she followed him like an obedient mutt. 

She barely even looked at Autumn as she writhed on the floor. Autumn shouted at Summer, but Summer only crowded closer to Loki, without looking back. 

Loki walked through the large cavern. It would be too difficult to get Autumn into the palace, not without someone noticing. But he loathed to bring Thor to this place. It would not do. Loki came to a stop as the corridor ended. He would need to choose a different location for sure. 

A snuffling by his feet had him looking down and behind him. Summer had followed him here, still on her hands and knees. About half way back the cavern’s terrain had become more rough. Loki had not smoothed out everything yet. The evidence of this was Summer’s bleeding hands and knees as she had crawled over sharp rocks. 

Another flick of his wrist and he gave her the sensation of his fist buried deep into her. Summer gasped and went limp on the ground. He manipulated her mind, making her feel his hand pumping in and out of her, rubbing hard against that sensitive spot within her. He brought her into a powerful orgasm that left her shaking. 

He knelt down to her once more. His hand caught around her throat and he lifted her up. He gently kissed her mouth before laying her back down. 

“Stay here, pet, I will return for you shortly.” He left her there as he teleported out. Using his magic he scanned the nearby mountains for a second cavern. He found one just inside of a peak. 

He teleported there. The cavern was small. Using his magic, he carefully carved it smoother and widened it and lowered it. He set a series of lights out. Summoned the bed he had tucked away in his dimensional pocket for safe keeping. He decorated it in Thor’s colors and added a set of chains. Loki carved into the wall a fireplace and laid out an array of hot pokers. He laid out furs on the floor. The furniture he added included a comfortable chair, a table, both meant for eating and a lower one to the floor. He stocked the room with food as well as creating an exit. Thor would be displeased if Loki led him into an inescapable room. The exit was precarious, but Thor always enjoyed a challenge. Loki also added a bath, connecting it to another natural hot spring in the mountain. 

Once the room was completed Loki returned to Summer, who waited patiently for him, her hands and knees bled. She looked up at him wearily and the smile on her face was genuine. Loki wanted to ravish her. But she was hurt and bleeding. She yelped as he suddenly lifted her up. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she nuzzled her face into his chest. His hands held her, her naked flesh was soft. He could not resist to stroke her skin as he carried her through his cavern.

He took her back to her and Autumn’s room. He hesitated for a moment. The floor was filthy. Autumn laid in a heap. Loki swiftly turned around and took Summer back to his bed. He gently laid her down in the soft sheets. She winced as he took her hands, but she sighed in relief when he healed the broken skin. He leaned over her to heal her scraped knees. His magic faltered when Summer’s hands reached for his cock. She palmed him, over his trousers. Loki quickly finished healing her, then looked down to watch her as she made him harden. 

“What are you doing little one?” Loki asked her. 

“I want you, in me, please?” Summer asked. “Please, Master fill me, use me.” Loki’s trousers became too tight for him. The word ‘master’ on her tongue was too delicious to ignore. “You make me feel alive,” Summer told him, she propped herself up and licked his throat. Loki shivered. He hastily sent his clothing away, freeing his hardon. Summer caught it in her hands. Her head ducked underneath him. Her lips brushed the tip of his cock. Loki inhaled roughly at the pleasure. He tensed at her hot mouth wrapping around him. His fingers tangled in her hair and clawed at her back. She remained ever so gentle and twisted her tongue around him. 

 

Before he could cum, he pulled Summer off of him and pushed her down onto her back. Her lips were swollen from having to stretch around his length. She looked confused as to why he made her stop. But she was just too damn beautiful. Loki climbed over her and kissed her. She returned the kiss. Her hands were all over him. Touching him, brushing and his nipples, gently stroking his cock and balls. 

Loki pulled away so they could breathe. “Finish?” Summer asked. “In me, please, please, let me, let me feel everything.” 

Loki leaned back from her and Summer spread her legs open to him. She pulled back her labia. “You don’t have to be gentle, please, don’t be gentle. I want to feel your strength.” 

Loki looked down at her, she was already gushing wet, fully lubricated and ready. So ready. He lined up his hips with hers and rammed into her. The force shook the whole bed. Summer’s head tipped back and she screamed, “YES!” He took her hard, hard enough to bruise an Asgardian, but still she begged for more. Loki did not withhold her pleasure. He made her bleed, but still she rocked her hips with him. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, pulling him in as deep and close as she could. Loki’s cock slammed into her cervix and she was riddled with full body orgasms that left her shaky and weak. 

When he finished, he pulled out of her. But she still entwined her arms around him. “T-t-thank you,” she rasped, her voice hoarse from her screams. 

“I love you,” those three words escaped his mouth without permission. Summer froze in his arms and his eyes widened. He was utterly shocked with himself. How could this be? She had tortured him, laughed at him. Mocked him as he hung. But despite those things, despite everything, he could barely believe himself, but those words were true. 

Summer’s frozen state liquefied and she snuggled closer to him. “I love you too,” she whispered before falling asleep in his arms. 

Loki held her for a long time, he still could not believe he said that, that she said that. But it was true, he did not want her to hurt anymore. At least He didn’t want to unnecessarily hurt her. And she was so soft and pretty. She wanted him to be rough with her, she begged him. He did not want her to have to suffer with Autumn. 

Loki covered her in the blankets, cleansed and clothed himself before going back to Autumn. He cleaned her up. Under the filth was the witch, in body alone. The potion worked perfectly, Thor would not know the difference. Autumn was still unconscious when Loki unchained her. He carefully removed her golden collar. He teleported himself and her to the cavern he made for Thor. He chained her up, spread open her legs, wondering if the display would last, or if she would awake before he fetched Thor. 

Loki teleported himself back to the palace and sent word for Thor to meet him at the stables. 

“What is this brother?” Thor asked. 

“I have procured a gift for you, brother,” Loki informed him. 

“And where is this gift?” Thor asked. 

“In the mountains, let us ride together and I will take you there,” Loki told him. 

They mounted their horses and Loki took Thor deep into the forested mountains until they could go no further. They tied their horses close to a stream and field before continuing to climb the mountain on foot. 

“This is not a payment for the time I set you waiting for me at the stables...is it?” Thor asked, out of breath from the treacherous climb. 

“No, I paid you back for that when I transformed you into a frog,” Loki said with a laugh. 

“Is there anything at the top of this peak, worthy as a gift?” 

“Yes, brother, I bring you this way, just in case.” 

“In the case of what?” Thor asked. 

“In case you would like to return here on your own,” Loki told him. 

Once they reached a certain point the ground revealed a staircase, well hidden as natural stone. It made the climb to the top easier. Loki led him to the outcropping of a cave. They climbed in and Loki allowed Thor to go first. 

“If this is another one of your pranks…” Thor half threatened as the cave became almost too dark to see through. 

“Not so, brother, mind the door,” Loki warned. The resounding thump of Thor walking face first into it was not in any way amusing. Loki had to hold the laughter within himself. Instead he said, “The door remains unlocked.” 

Loki could feel Thor’s glare even in the dark. But when Thor pushed it open light dripped into the corridor. 

“What is this place. It is reminiscent of my chambers,” Thor said quietly as he walked in. He looked around, “Different, but comfortably mine. What sort of gift is this brother?” 

Loki stepped in and closed the door. He made a gentle motion towards the bed. The oaf was slow to the hint and even slower to process Autumn spread out on the bed. Her eyelids were half opened, dazed perhaps from the potion. 

“Is that who I think it is?” Thor asked as he stepped towards the bed. 

“It is,” Loki said, standing still as Thor got closer to Autumn. 

“How have you managed this?” 

“I made a deal with the magistrate. The deal was that we would keep news of her a secret. While she will not be allowed to suffer Asgardian justice, she could suffer yours.” 

“Such a cowardly act,” Thor said as he reached for her. He slid his hand down her thigh. 

“Yes, but are you complaining? You get your revenge.” 

“Aye,” Thor agreed, stroking her leg again and smiling as Autumn shivered under his touch. 

“I’ll leave you to your fun then,” Loki said turning to leave. 

Thor turned to face Loki, “I owe you a favor for this one brother.” 

“I expect you do,” Loki agreed with a wicked smile before taking his leave.


	10. Round Bellies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still very very dark. It is unlikely that it won't get any lighter. But the dynamics are definitely changing. And somewhere in the wind I can scent the plot.

He teleported himself back to his horse, which he rode back to the palace and left at the stables. He avoided going inside, instead he teleported himself back to his cavern. He cleaned himself with his magic and stripped his clothing. He summoned a plate of food and set it next to his bed. Summer still slept peacefully. 

Loki climbed into bed and slithered under the covers. Still she did not stir. Loki’s eyes lingered on her face and naked body, after dealing with Thor, he wanted nothing more than to...ravish her. He slid his body next to her so that she faced him. He lifted her legs up, exposing her core. She slowly stirred as he pulled her close and lined her body with his. He pushed himself in passed her folds. He trapped her legs between their bodies before he began to thrust. 

“Ah!” Summer moaned as she woke. Her head tipped back as she tried to move with him. He pushed her head forward so that he could kiss her. He continued a gentle rhythm that made her pant and leak juices over his cock. Then all at once he was pounding into her. His will was overtaken by lust. He turned so that she laid on the bed on her back. He was over her, pounding her hard and raw. She screamed his name again and again. Her fingers tangled into his hair and when he shot his load of cum into her he drew her into a deep kiss. Their tongues met but pulled apart. Loki gently pulled out of her. His long fingers went to her folds, stimulating her gently as he leaned down to her ear. 

“Good morning, my Summer,” Loki told her. 

“Morning, m-my p-prince!” Summer told him as soon as she could breathe. Loki’s fingers slid out of her, to pull her close. His tongue swept down her body. He spread her legs out and cleaned her with his tongue. His teeth teased her glistening folds. Her hips rolled in pleasure. He latched his mouth over her clit and suckled on her. He kissed her and licked it once more before lifting his head up. He climbed over her, he felt like tiger, seizing his prey. 

Her breasts caught his attention and he moved his hands over them. He touched and squeezed them. Unexpectedly Summer caught his face in her hands. She tugged at his unmovable body. She gave up and leaned forward. She pressed her mouth against his. His tongue fought his way into her mouth and clashed with her tongue. They fought passionately before Summer gave in, they broke apart, panting for breath. Loki pushed himself up into a pillow and cradled Summer in his arms. 

“I assume you are hungry, pet,” Loki asked her.

“I am always hungry for you,” Summer told him. She turned her head to lick at his nipple. Loki let out hiss as her teeth nipped pleasurably at the sensitive bundle of nerves. She giggled. “Do you like that, master?” Summer asked him. She repeated the motion on his other nipple. He panted at the touch of her tongue. She shifted her body on the bed. She gave each nipple a shared amount of attention, while her hands slipped over him and reached for his cock. It was half hard already. 

“I am always starving for your cock inside of me,” she told him as she kissed his chest. She fondled his cock and balls, encouraging him to lengthen. Loki’s head leaned back as she worked on him. “Please, please, please,” Summer whispered to him. Her hands guided his cock towards her glistening wet folds. “Make me cum again,” she begged. 

Loki roared and knocked Summer hard onto her back. He shoved himself in to the hilt. He activated the enchantment as he took her hard. He built up her orgasm. Teased her at the edge and snatched her pleasure away as he rocked in and out of her. Her hands tangled in his hair and pulled him close to her. She clung to him as he shook the bed. He f!cked her so hard, he knew she would not be able to walk for a long time. 

She screamed his name in the pain/pleasure he worked inside of her body. He released her, allowed her to cum and orgasm at the same moment he did. He filled her insides with his seed. She fell backwards limp. Loki panted from the exertion. He slowly pulled out of her as she still shivered from the powerful orgasm. He cleaned them both with his magic this time. 

Loki knelt before her as she came down from her bliss. He summoned a plate of food. Grapes, fruit, cheese, meats and bread, a pair of goblets filled with wine that left sitting on his side table. He balanced the plate of food balanced between Summer’s breasts. She opened her half lidded eyes and stared incomprehensibly at Loki. 

Loki gently pushed himself back into her. Summer moaned as she could do little else. Loki leaned over her, but propped himself up on his elbows. He allowed Summer to take his weight, even with his cock buried in her. Loki picked at the food, before choosing a grape. He put it to her lips and ordered her to, “Eat.” 

Her lips parted and her teeth took the offering from his fingers. He waited for her to swallow before giving a lazy thrust into her. She moaned. The next grape, he placed in his mouth. He kissed her and passed the grape from his mouth to hers. She took it humbly and ate it. Again after swallowing, he gave her another pull and drag of his cock within her.

Loki fed her most of the breakfast in this way. He too, ate with her when she passed fruit back to his mouth after they kissed, slow and passionately. Next he offered her wine. He sipped at the goblet and passed it back to her mouth from his. He dripped some from the goblet over her chest and lapped it up while gently f!cking her. 

When all the wine and food was gone, he pulled her legs back and over his hips. He covered her mouth with his hand. He worked her hard and brutally. So that his room was filled only with the wet slaps of his body hitting hers. He allowed her orgasms and he did not stop. Along with the food he filled her with four loads of his seed, before relaxing on top of her. His cock was still buried deep inside of her, blocking the flood of cum that should follow. He removed his hand from her mouth. 

She viciously leaned forward to kiss him, which he fell into. Then they cuddled, his body still deep within her. The two drifted into sleep. She nestled her face into his chest and her legs wrapped around him, keeping him close. 

Loki stirred awake. Summer was deep asleep in his arms. He regrettably pulled out of her. His seed trickled out of her, soaking his bed. But Summer stayed deeply asleep. Loki wanted to check on Thor and Autumn. It had been many hours and he was curious to see how that plot of his revenge was going. Loki dressed himself before teleporting away to Thor’s cavern. 

He was surprised to find it empty and the table smashed to pieces. Confused Loki followed the trail of destruction to the door. He stepped out. He found them, Autumn and Thor, together in snow and mud further down the mount. Loki quietly approached and watched as Thor raped her. 

“I am the god of thunder, if I command you, you will do it,” Thor told Autumn. She was pinned beneath his body and he pushed into her, hard and jolting her. Thor crushed her with his body and leaned onto her. He pulled her shoulders up to kiss her. His mouth moved from her neck to her breasts. Autumn was a constant sound of, “Ah! Ah! Ah!” Such delicious sounds, Loki would have to make Summer say for him. Loki could not tell if they were ones of pleasure or pain. But his cock twitched in his trousers as the sounds grew huskier. 

“I’m not Vaettr-Faar,’ she whispered desperately. “I’m Autumn, and I’m human.” Loki’s eyebrows raised. But Thor wouldn’t believe promises of a witch. Loki had nothing to fear. 

Thor stopped and sat up. “You are a witch from Alfheim. I will not be tricked by you.” Thor returned to his movements. Autumn screamed through tears. Loki could see her wide eyes as she panicked. When Thor leaned back, Loki saw her belly. Thor filled her so much with his seed that she looked pregnant and stretch marks stretched around her. Thor pulled out of her and cum flooded out of her. Thor came again over Autumn’s genitals. Her sigh of relief burned in Loki’s veins. She should not ever be feeling anything good. Not after what she had done to him. 

 

She panted with a smile on her face. “Thank you, thank you,” she told him, relaxing into the mud and fluids. Loki had half a mind to push Thor away and show him what Autumn deserved. But he controlled his anger and smoothed it out. He walked calmly around the large rocks and down to where Thor was. 

“I take it you are having fun…?” Loki said as he approached them. 

Thor patted Autumn’s thigh. Her flinch and the red mark he left behind was a little satisfying. . “Aye, brother. A good gift you have provided with me.” 

Loki tsked, “If you allow her to get too comfortable, her devious spirit will return. It is best to keep her from such pleasure, to keep her witch’s spirit from retaliating.” Loki knelt over her, inspecting and taking note of her body. She was in relatively good condition, disappointing so. He flicked her nipple, but she did not react. She only stared into space with a benign smile on her face. 

“She appears quite tame to me,” Thor told him. He leaned forward and rubbed her clit. Her smile widened a little bit further as she immediately leaked fresh juices into the cum-soaked mud. 

Loki tried to hide his frustration. This was not why he handed her over to him. “It is not a matter of her being tame or not. Her magic is stripped from her. Of course she is tame. But if you keep her too much in bliss, then she will become rebellious,” Loki told Thor with clenched teeth. 

“Do you have an actual plan of action, brother? To solve this problem?” 

“Do not let her escape into pleasure,” Loki told him with a wolfish grin. He summoned a knife and slashed her. He drove the blade across her breasts. Autumn’s screams eased his anger considerably as the blade cut her. She surged upward, with her hands raised to fight, defensively. Loki was more than ready to send her back to the ground.

But Thor caught her in his arms. He pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair. Loki snarled as Thor comforted her shivering form. Loki stood up and glared at how Autumn clung to Thor. 

“You have rendered her into my justice, I will allow her bliss and pain at my own leisure. Brother, the snow does her ill,” Thor stood up, taking Autumn with him. He carried her and turned his body away from Loki, hiding her from him. Loki’s rage was back. 

“She does not deserve bliss,” Loki hissed. 

 

“Brother, why don’t you join us, if you are so unsatisfied with my own work?” Thor offered.

Loki gritted his teeth, before smoothing out his expression and smiling, “Of course I would be interested in assisting you with your revenge.” This could be fun. 

“Then let us depart, she shivers uncontrollably in the cold,” Thor told Loki before turning and heading back up the cliff. 

Loki nodded and followed. He hesitated when they passed the cracked cliff wall. His pale fingers touched the blood splattered on the wall. “This was not here yesterday,” he said to Thor. 

“She has been greatly weakened since our last meeting. Her body crumpled when I used her there. Is this the sort of results one obtains if the victim is separated from their magic?”

“Yes,” Loki agreed quickly. Perhaps Thor had used her as he had intended. But her body lacked in wounds. His brows furrowed, had Thor used healing stones on her? Once inside, Thor took Autumn immediately to the bath. He climbed into the bath, Autumn still in his arms. He sat on a submerged edge and held her head above the surface. 

Loki hated how tenderly he treated her. He did enjoy her whimpers as the hot water lapped over her body. Her whimpers gathered an edge of pain as Thor’s finger lightly traced where she bled from laceration across her breast. He wiped the blood away and his other hand reached between her legs, to clean away the mud, cum, and juices. Loki did not want to hear her moans of pleasure. He did not want to see lean into Thor and relax in his arms. Loki looked away, disgusted as Autumn reached down to fondle Thor. 

Thor moaned and Loki rolled his eyes. He would have her screaming in pain. He sent away his clothes and climbed in after them. Thor barely looked up before Loki caught his hand around Autumn’s throat and shoved her into the water. 

“What are you doing!” Thor shouted. He quickly grabbed Loki’s wrist. He squeezed tight to force Loki to let go of Autumn. Autumn thrashed and squirmed, trying to get free. But Loki held her tightly, despite the pain of Thor’s grip. 

“This is the witch of Alfheim! And you are pleasuring her! Don’t you remember what she did to me?!” Loki shouted. 

“What imagined slight do you speak of next? She barely touched you. Let her breathe, brother!” 

Loki winced at his error. “I meant, what she did to the villages in Alfheim! The wolves she took under her control! She had them devour children! And you seek to give her pleasure!” Loki shouted, quickly recovering from his misspoken words. 

“I have not forgotten her crimes. I do not need you to enumerate them for me. I have punished her plenty, even to certain death, if it was not for the healing stones I carry. Release her, If she drowns she will escape her punishment!” 

Loki nodded, Thor confirmed his own suspicions. He didn’t let go of Autumn though. He enjoyed feeling her panic beneath him. Finally he jerked her up out of water. She took a huge ragged lungful of air as she was pulled to the surface. 

 

“What punishment shall we execute next then?” Loki asked, only out of courtesy to Thor. 

Autumn looked at Thor, breathing heavy, if she had been crying, they were lost in the water running down her face. Thor’s expression appeared pained, he was too slow to respond. So Loki moved. He shoved Autumn into the side of the bath. He flipped her over so that her front rested awardly against the uneven edge. He furiously shoved himself into her anus. She screamed as he tore into her. His rough treatment broke blood vessels, the blood that dripped from her backside floated through the water in red clouds. Her writhing body beneath and around his felt amazing. She was so hot and her wriggling seemed to make up for all her sins against him. For the moment. His intense movement of push and drag was brutal. He didn’t stop, couldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop. He bruised her and made her bleed, like she bruised him and made him bleed. He would never admit it to anyone. But she knew, she knew exactly what she had done. 

Autumn tried to brace herself with one hand, an attempt to protect herself from the rocky edge gouging holes into her body. With the other hand she stretched it out towards Thor. She pleaded with her eyes as she choked on screams of agony. Loki would break her arm if Thor reached out to her. 

Thor looked away from her and did not take her hand. Some of Loki’s fury was abated and his pace slowed. He jerked within her as he came. His pleasure washed over him just as she shuddered. He pulled himself out of her, allowing her to crumple in the water. Loki swirled his finger in the filthy water. The spring chased away the ick, as Loki set a self filtering spell on the bath. 

“Lets see, brother,” Loki said. He gestured to Autumn. “How well she takes your punishment.” Thor growled at him. “What?” Loki asked. “You don’t think you can top my punishment?” Loki goaded 

“I do not-” Thor started. 

“You don’t want to punish the witch who ordered her wolves to devour children? Don’t you remember, not all of the children were killed. Some were enslaved and used in her dark spells. And you are going to let her get away with that?” 

Thor growled and shoved Loki out of the way. Loki stumbled backwards, but said nothing. He got what he wanted. Thor would not back out of a challenge. Loki watched Autumn eagerly. Thor summoned Mjolnir. Autumn lifted her head to look at him with wide eyed fear. So Thor had introduced her to Mjolnir already. That was good...interesting. Loki watched Thor drop it onto the submerged bench. The handle did not quite breach the surface.   
When Thor grabbed Autumn, she began to scream, “No, No!” she fought him. But Thor easily overpowered her and shoved her down onto the handle. Loki saw the blood as it tore through her ass. Thor pushed her legs apart and shoved his thick cock into her p!ssy. Autumn glared at Loki. Loki smiled back at her. 

Thor was just as vicious as Loki had been. He matched Loki’s brutal pace. Each time Thor thrusted in he pushed her down onto Mjolnir and pressed her back into the edge. When he pulled backwards, Autumn stayed in position, held by the handle impaled deep in her. The rough stone at her back scratched her flesh. She squirmed and wiggled for only a moment before suddenly stilling. 

He was rough and he didn’t stop the first time he came. He kept going, pumping his seed into her. Loki flicked his wrist, adding just a hint of power to fan the flame in Thor’s rage. He caught Autumn’s gaze. Loki caught the pity that reflected in Autumn’s eyes. Pity? Pity for Thor? It didn’t make any sense. Thor missed the exchange. Rather, he stretched his mouth over her shoulder and bit her hard enough to break the skin. Loki was getting hard again. Autumn’s writhing body and shouts of pain were erotic to him. She deserved it, all of it. It was only a quarter of the evil she had done him. 

Loki watched Thor’s hips continue on. Thor ignored her cries. He came again and again. Loki watched as her stomach grew from his seed. She bled from multiple places, including the bite marks that Thor added to her shuddering form. He came a fifth time and then finally hesitated. His rage was subsiding, but she hadn’t been punished enough, not yet. 

“Thor, Loki is controlling you,” Autumn said, her voice raw from screaming. Loki blinked. She knew. How did she know. She tried to cup his face in her hands. Thor looked at her with an almost dazed look. His movement slowed to a halt. 

Loki knew how to remedy the situation, though. “She took children while they still lived, only to carve their bones from their flesh…” Loki whispered into Thor’s ear. His rage sparked back again and Thor continued his attack. Thor shoved deep into her, jolting her whole body. Autumn delved into screams and moans. She pleaded, begged and reasoned. Loki drank it all in. 

When Thor pulled back and her round stomach was more visible. Loki wanted to touch her. Push her there, hurt her, watch her skin split. Force dead fermented fish down her throat. He almost activated the brand, but not yet. He wanted to watch what Thor would do next.

Thor was moving again. Slowly this time. Thor could not have heard Loki’s thoughts, but he granted Loki’s wish nonetheless. Thor slowly moved to force another load of cum into her. Autumn’s over stretched skin split down the sides. Leaving a lacerations that oozed blood as her skin could not stretch any further. The rest of the seed stayed firmly within her. The lining of her insides still held together.

Thor,” she said weakly. “It’s killing me. You’re killing me. Look at my belly. I’m splitting open. Loki has you under a spell. Fight him, break free of the enchantment. Save me, Thor!” 

“She’s a liar,” Loki hissed at Thor. He added more power to the enchantment. “She deserves the ultimate suffering.” 

Thor lifted his hand up and covered her mouth as he came a final time. A second tear streaked across her skin, matching the one on the other side. Autumn screams were muffled by the large hand. She tried to speak, but her words were unintelligible. Loki was hard again. 

Loki released Thor from the enchantment, but he couldn’t tear his gaze from bulge and blood left on Autumn’s torn flesh. 

“Could you top this...brother?” Thor sneered back. Loki opened his mouth, but Thor moved before Loki could speak. Yes, Loki thought. Thor looked back, he stood up and lifted her with him off of the hammer. He sat her down onto the edge of the bath and allowed her weak body to lay back on the floor. Thor was still buried inside of her. He picked up mjolnir and held it by the head. He hoisted up Autumn’s hips and pulled out of her. His cum bubbled upward in a mad dash to escape her. But just as his cock plopped out of her, he pushed the handle of his hammer into her, until the head hit the resistance of her mound and labia, while the handle bruised her cervix, Loki was sure. She moaned in despair and pain. 

Loki was indeed satisfied with the turn of events. He watched as Thor climbed out of the water and knelt down over Autumn. She grimaced at the sight of him. Good, she won’t make the mistake of relaxing near him again. He splayed his fingers over her stomach and gently felt her rounded stomach. Thor rubbed her belly and added a gentle pressure. Perhaps Loki’s magic had transferred some of his desires to Thor. Loki would have to be more cautious about such things in the future. No matter, he watched Autumn shiver and wince as Thor hurt her. Loki glanced up at Thor. “I have an idea. Let's put this competition to the side,” Loki said. Autumn’s head lifted up to look at Loki when he spoke. 

Thor was reluctant but in the end nodded and agreed. Loki pulled Thor to the side weaving a quick spell so that his idea would be a surprise to Autumn. “Have the witch kneel with Mjolnir still within her, I’ll take her ass and you take her mouth.” Thor was unsure, but eventually nodded. Loki and Thor noticed the minute movement in which Autumn had tried to scoot herself off of Mjolnir. Thor frowned and pushed the hammer back into place. 

“Stop! Get off me! Leave me alone!” she shouted at him. Loki both loved and hated her fiery spirit. He wanted to break her so that she could never access it again. But he also wanted to watch her struggle and fail. Thor knelt down to lift her up. He held the hammer steady and she did not leak cum. He manhandled her into a kneeling position. Loki handed Thor a rope, which he tied around her body and anchored it to Mjolnir. She could not pull herself up off of the hammer. Loki enjoyed watching her try and fail. She had many wounds that bled and dripped onto the floor. Autumn shuddered in fear and a blind panic. 

Loki took a position behind her. His hard cock rubbed up against her bloodied anus and his hands trailed over her bruised flesh. Thor took to her head. He caught the side of her face and knelt before her. “You be a good girl and this will be over soon,” he told her before forcing her mouth open and pushing his cock into her mouth. Loki would ensure that it was never over. He would make Thor’s words lies.

 

Once Thor’s cock was in her mouth, Loki shoved himself roughly into anus. Through his roughness, Loki forced Autumn to take all of Thor’s cock in at once. The next few minutes was filled with flesh hitting flesh, panting and Autumn choking and struggling to breathe. Loki shoved her down onto the hammer and into Thor’s mouth and then pulled her backwards as he dragged his cock half way out. He made sure that she felt every bit of his cock and the handle. He and Thor jolted her back and forth like the rope in a game of tug-o-war. Her breasts bounced and her loaded belly swayed. Blood dripped onto the ground beneath her. 

Loki didn’t stop and so Thor didn’t stop either. Their rhythm was so vigorous between them, that Thor’s head tipped back and he moaned in pleasure. Loki became out of breath and was nearly ready to cum. Loki didn’t see the lightning gathered on Thor’s hands. He didn’t know much beyond his pleasure and Autumn’s agony. He desired nothing more than this. 

Thor suddenly stopped his movement, throwing Loki off rhythm. Loki saw his brother’s cock twitch just as Thor pulled himself out of Autumn’s throat. Thor shot a heavy load of seed into her mouth. Loki’s vision went white with searing pain. Autumn’s body spasmed and convulsed around Loki’s length still buried within her. 

Loki shouted in horrific pain. He tore himself out of Autumn’s ass, but the pain still went on, horrid as it was until his legs wobbled and gave in. He crumpled onto the floor. “What the hell was that?” Loki growled, the moment he could breathe. He was on his side, his hands covered his cock. Apart from the reddened flesh from lust, there was no markings on him. 

“An accident,” Thor said, guiltily. 

Loki unsteadily stood up and looked down at Autumn. Branching, twisting burns spread out from the epicenter of her mouth. Did Thor just seriously conduct electricity from his dick? “You could have warned me!” Loki snapped. 

“I did not do it intentionally,” Thor said. He bent down over Autumn. He gently gathered her in his arms. Loki’s teeth gritted. Thor took her weight and carried her, with the hammer still inside of her back to the bath. He sat with her between his legs. Her legs dangled into the water. Thor finally removed the hammer and allowed for the seed the flood out of her into the spring. She breathed a sigh of relief. Loki’s enchanted water cleaned and cleared the water before it could settle. 

“Thank you,” she said weakly. Loki snarled. Here Thor was comforting Loki’s torturer. It was wrong. So very, very wrong. He watched as Her head fell back against Thor’s chest. Loki looked away, feeling bile rise up as Thor held her and absentmindedly stroked her hair. She laid limp in his arms, twitching occasionally from one pain to the other. The semen continued to pour out of her stretched body. 

“What are you doing?” Loki sneered and approached them. “She does not deserve your kindness. We should chain her down, flog her, burn her…” 

“I think not, brother, her crimes do not deserve a quick death. Any more and she will perish too soon,” Thor told Loki, unmoving from his position and his gentle touches in Autumn’s hair. 

“No, you just want to keep her as f!cktoy,” Loki growled. Loki could make her last a long while, has made her last well passed her expiration date. 

Thor turned and glared at Loki, “you brought her here so I can treat her as I will.” 

“I brought her here so she could be properly punished,” Loki shouted back. Loki made a quick decision, a fast lie that he was sure would work,“We do not have much time left before.” 

“Before what?” Thor rumbled back. 

Loki’s wolfish grin was back. He knew this would work,“The Magistrate informed me that he needs the witch back. We have until tomorrow to comply or he will go to Odin. If you really think she should be treated so gently for the remainder of her stay, that is your choice. But you are only comforting a monster who takes pleasure in chained hostages and the torture of children.” 

Autumn shuddered and lifted her head. Good, she knew what was coming but could do nothing to stop it. This little...reprieve from Loki’s revenge was nearly at an end. She would have no more comfort...ever. He took no more notice of them. Loki swiftly turned himself away. Redressed himself with a flick of his fingers before he strolled out of the caverned room. So many ideas flitted through his mind. How he would have her, hurt her, break her mind like she tried to do to him. He would cut her, burn her, rape her with a dagger. 

He would have to wait though. Loki teleported back to his cavern, ready to tear the room apart in his rage. He looked to the great curtains and had no desire to view Asgard. Loki moved forward to close them and nearly tripped on flesh, eliciting a moan from the lump on the ground. Sprawled out on the floor and lightly bleeding from her genitals, was Summer. 

Had she tried to walk when Loki ensured she would be unable to from his rough f!cking? Loki stood frozen to the floor. He was about to pick her up and take her back to bed when he remembered how soft Thor had been to Autumn. Red flashed across Loki’s vision and suddenly he was moving, but almost from a distance. All he could feel was the rage. He snatched up Summer. Flashbacks ran across his vision, the nail she pressed into him. Forcing him to cum, caging and rubbing his swollen cock, cutting his flesh with twisted wire. 

Summer yelped as Loki pushed her hard against the wall. His clothes were gone without him even remembering removing them. Then he was inside of her. She was shouting and he was pounding deep into her. He watched her skin bulge when he pressed his cock as far into her as he could. His hands wrapped around her throat and he choked her as he continued on. 

The first load of seed was not enough. His mind flashed to Autumn’s round and over stretched belly. Loki allowed Summer to breathe as his focus changed into filling her stomach. Summer’s sounds were between pleasured moans and hiccups of pain. He didn’t take notice of her arms as they wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him in on each hard thrust that jolted her whole body. 

Summer shouted through each painful orgasm, as Loki continued to pump, cum and pump some more. The surfaces changed, though Loki barely took notice of them. He used her against the cavern walls, slammed her against his desk. 

He pulled out of her completely a few times, only to stop the cum from flooding out with his fingers. He took that time to split apart her ass and use her bloody, before slamming her back to the ground and adding more loads into her vagina. He watched hungrily as her stomach stretched. But he pulled out of her before her skin could tear. He whispered and enchantment on her to keep the seed within her before slumping away. His rage slowly abated. 

Loki slowly realized that he did not feel much better and his guts twisted into knots making him feel sick. As his mind cleared he took notice to the room. Blood and cum spread out over every surface. And Summer laid on the floor, limp, but panting. Her chest heaved and tears rolled down her face. Each struggle for breath made her stomach wobble. She looked pregnant. 

And then a new thought occurred. It came unbidden and unexpected. A tiny infant wrapped in his cloak in Summer’s arms. 

Loki doubled over and heaved bile onto the floor as his vision spun. 

A clammy hand caught his wrist and Loki flinched. He looked back in horror. Summer was on her side, holding onto him. “T-t-thank you, for allowing my pleasure,” she told him breathlessly. “I love you,” she told him. “It hurt, but was fun,” she tried to smile. Loki didn’t know who she was trying to convince. “Do you like me this way?” Her free hand felt her bulging stomach. Loki stared at the ugly stretch marks. “Do you like me looking like I am full of your child?” Summer continued on. 

All the color drained out of Loki's face and he clumsily stumbled through a portal back to the palace. Once in his rooms he went to the bath. He made the water nearly boiling. It scalded his skin and made him dizzy. But he submerged himself into the water. Summer had become meaningless to him in an instant. And the thought of being so careless with her as to create a child with her, was somehow...wrong. 

A part of him knew that what he had done and what he was doing to Autumn and Summer was wrong. That he had brought Thor into it as well now. Loki should just take the girls and put them back where he found them. He had to get rid of this...rot that was growing in him. It was born of Autumn’s madness, Loki was sure. She enjoyed making others suffer. She had made him suffer, made Summer do it too. And now he desired to hurt Autumn. And it felt good when he did. It all stemmed from Autumn. Perhaps, Loki should just kill her and send Summer back. 

I love you, she had said. And Loki had done that to her, marked her by stretching her with his seed. Loki breathed in the steam and calmed himself. He did not want to send Summer back. He wanted to...keep her. Be his secret. But...he couldn’t treat her like Autumn had treated him. It had to be her choice. 

 

Loki had scrubbed his flesh raw with soap and too hot, hot water. After he went back to the cavern. He tried not to look at...what he had done. He focused only on what he would do now. Loki cut the magic away with a snap of his fingers. Summer sighed in relief as the seed flooded out of her. Loki didn’t watch. He only looked away as he cleaned the room and magically assisted Summer. He cleaned her, but didn’t dare to look her in the eyes. 

He looked at his feet. He was so unsure on what to do next. But he could hear her moving. He glanced up and was confused to see her creeping on her stomach. She pushed and pulled herself across the floor. Her hand stretched out and for a moment Loki was reminded of Autumn holding out an outstretched arm to Thor. Loki flinched when Summer’s hand reached his bare foot. He had not bothered to clothe himself. It was only him and Summer and they were not unfamiliar with each other. 

She hooked her arm around his foot and pulled herself close to him. She bent her head low and kissed his feet. 

“You have heard me say, I like it rough,” she said, lifting her head. “I was slated to die. But was offered a second chance as an assassin. When given such a choice you realize there was no choice at all. Only surviving. I have not had true bliss until you punished me and stole me.” She pulled herself up. Her knees wobbled, but she braced herself against him. She held her head up, exposing her neck and breasts. Her nipples were tight hard peaks. “I want nothing more than to be in your bed, sharing our pleasure between us. I do not want to go back. I want to stay with you, your secret.” 

Summer reached up to touch his cock. “You don’t have to be gentle with me. I don’t want you to. You make me feel alive. You make me feel more than an assassin. You are my true chance at life.” She bent her head down to kiss his cock. 

Loki let out a shuddering breath. Her warm mouth wrapped around him. She licked and suckled him, gently and slowly she took him down her throat. His hand automatically went to her hair. He took a tight fist of it and pushed her closer to him. His head leaned back and he moaned as she didn’t stop. He pressed her head down against him. He immediately let her go when he heard her choke. But the way her throat constricted around his length was exquisite. He reluctantly pulled out of her mouth. Her face was flushed but her eyes were dilated with lust. 

“Don’t...let me...the least I can do for all you’ve done for me,” Summer told him breathlessly. 

Loki bent down and lifted her up. He maneuvered her in the air, pulling her legs up over his shoulders. A twitch of his hand was all he needed to bespell her pussy, slick and stretched. She moaned in his arms. Loki carefully lowered her down onto his cock. She moaned more, music to his ears. She wrapped her arms around him. Loki moved. He lifted her up and brought her back down on him. It took only a moment before Loki had managed a seamless rhythm. He bent his knees and sprang upwards. His hand lifted her cheeks off of him and bent as she came back down. 

She moaned, her head rested on her arm. Loki built up her orgasm, but didn’t withhold it from her. They came together and then she was like jelly in his arms. He cleaned her and took her back to his bed. He laid her down. He removed his cock from her. He bent down and cleaned her with his tongue. He lapped her juices as she moaned. Her hands tangled in his hair. She lifted his head so that she could kiss him. Their mouths fought for passionate dominance. Loki won, but broke away to allow her breath. His mouth trailed down her body and worked at her breasts. At the same time he activated the enchantment, making her feel him inside of her, without physically being here. She orgasmed from only the pleasure in her mind and his teeth nipping at her breasts. 

“Please,” she begged. 

Loki lifted his head up, her nipple trapped between her teeth. She arched from the pleasure. He raised his eyebrows, beckoning her to finish her question. 

“Please, be more...you with me. F!ck me. Make me...feel.” 

Loki hesitated. His fingers went to her clit. He touched her and slipped to fingers deep into her. It was unnecessary, she was slick and wet and even gushing from his ministrations. He released her breast and gently turned her over. He posed her on her knees. He spread her legs and pushed into her. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” she moaned. Her head laid sideways on the bed and she grasped at the sheets. She watched him, eagerly. Loki started gently and watched her face. She nodded. He put more weight into the thrusts. And she groaned, her mouth full of, “Yes Please”s. His rhythm became rougher, harder. She panted beneath him, but didn’t try to escape. Even in her weakened state she moved her hips with him. The bed shook with their movement. Again he built up her orgasm. He brought her to the edge, but kept it at bay as he built it up to her breaking point. They came together and both he and she shouted in unison. 

Summer collapsed, allowing Loki to slip out of her. Loki tumbled forward, also breathless. Summer turned and snuggled into him. 

“Perfect bliss,” she told him. She kissed his jaw and quickly fell asleep curled up, nestled in his chest. 

Loki held her. Awestruck that she didn’t hate him. It amazed him how different Autumn and Summer were. Both came from the same wretched place. And she had hurt him too. But now, everything was different and Summer was different too. How Summer instilled peace and love within him and Autumn made him mindless rage. Loki’s finger traced the new stretch marks he had put on her. With a whisper of a spell they disappeared. He looked her over for more injuries to heal. But she suddenly stirred, catching his hand. 

“Don’t heal all of me,” she said with her eyes closed. 

“Why not?” Loki asked. 

“I want to feel the evidence of your work when I try to move. As a reminder that you are real.” Her hand loosened its grip and dropped back to her side as she drifted back off to sleep. What a mysterious creature that Summer was. He held her close. He could not ever think of her as a thing again. She was alive, she loved him...and she was his!


End file.
